A Story Retold
by ex-l'Cie
Summary: She dreamt of him, Her desire giving him purpose. A dream to end the war, a desire to be part of Her creations once more. Let this last journey be a memorable one and hopefully... "I will leave a mark in history!"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did...

With that said, enjoy this crappy story!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

_Alone in the world that was void of life, She had suffered through loneliness._

_All that remained with Her in the land was the ground She walked upon, the water She drank and the skies She looked upon. With no company to abate that loneliness that was slowly crushing Her divine being, it later became so unbearable that She could no longer stand on two feet and fell to Her knees and wept._

_In Her sorrow something happened that She didn't know._

_Her tears had created life!_

_Shocked at this, She could only watch as each of Her fallen tears changed shapes into beings that did not resemble Her bipedal form. Still, She was fascinated and in awe._

_These beings, 'dragons' She later named, soon became the company She craved and yet it was not enough._

_The dragons worshipped Her._

_They had called Her a 'Goddess'. Named Her 'Asherah'._

_Asherah could not help but cry again when the loneliness She had felt came back for the company She had was not what She wanted. It was not worship She had craved but an equal. Someone to understand, someone to truly talk to that was independent, flawed. Imperfect._

_Once again Her tears granted life but this time it was similar to Her own form. They were not divine like Her or strong like the dragons but they were two-legged, weak and flawed._

_Despite the differences these three beings had, they lived in harmony and Asherah could be no happier._

_As days, months, years passed, Asherah had noticed that She grew tired over time. Was death calling to Her? No. It seemed that creating life had cost Her energy that She must replenish._

_Asherah had nodded Her head once and called to Her 'children' and when all had gathered, She had told them that She would rest. She did not know how long She would sleep or when She will awaken but She will leave this land in their capable hands._

_It was with great sorrow that dragon and man watched as their Goddess Asherah faded from existence but they held on to the hope that She would return to them once again and so they returned to their peaceful lives._

_Years, decades, centuries had passed and still no return of their Goddess._

_It was during those times that dragon had learned to shape themselves into man and man in turn learnt many things in their short lives. They continued to live in harmony...until it all changed._

"Once, dragons and men coexisted.

They shared a peace forged in wisdom,

a peace that lasted many generations.

All that was lost when mankind disrupted

this balance in a sudden onslaught.

Man fought dragon in a savage war

that shook the foundations of their world.

This war was called 'The Scouring'.

Defeated and humbled,

dragons vanished from the realm.

In time, man rebuilt and spread his

dominion across the land and

on to the islands beyond.

A millennium has passed

since those dark days ended..."

_It's been a near millennium since I was created. Born during humanities darkest days as they would call it; history had dubbed it as 'The Scouring'._

_Before, when man and dragon had lived together in harmony, they had allowed themselves to become too dependent on their Goddess Asherah and when She had left them to their own devices, things had slowly fell apart._

_It was when prayers continued to be unanswered that accusations were flung. Man blamed dragons just as dragons had blamed man. Words had slowly became skirmishes that escalated to a war._

_Even then, no one could have predicted the slaughter that came to be._

_The land that was green now ran red with blood and burned in flames. The green that reminded them of their beloved Goddess' hair disappeared. The blue of the water and skies darkened until it's brightness vanished. Unearthly blue/green eyes faded from their memory._

Grabbing the hand held out to him, Leander grasped it tightly and felt himself being pulled up like he weighed nothing at all. It surprised the teal-haired 'teen' because his fellow blunette before him didn't seem to look that strong at all, but it seemed appearances truly were deceiving. "Thanks," Leander said as he shook the kind stranger's hand once and took his own back.

"You shouldn't be sleeping out in the fields like that," replied the blunette with a smile though there was a hint of worry and caution in those blue eyes of his. "Its dangerous now that there's a war going on. I'm Roland by the way."

"Leander," he introduced back.

It was then and there that Leander knew that Roland was destined for great things. There was just something about that swordsman...

_Without knowing, the war had managed to rouse the Goddess from Her slumber, barely though, but She gazed at the Her creations for a moment and was horrified at what Her actions had wrought. Asherah then made a decision._

_A difficult one._

_She chose to slumber once again and cried a single tear. That single tear formed a being different from the dragons and man for it was created from Her dreams._

_Asherah had named him 'Leander'. A name meaning 'hero'._

_For _I am_ humanities redemption. To fix a mistake they have created. To bring peace back to all the lands once more. Despite the years that have passed and what accomplishes I have made during those times, humanity continues to suffer for it seems that evil lurked in their hearts._

_No matter how hard it becomes or how my efforts continue to be thwarted, I continue to walk the lands She walked upon once for Asherah still dreams. A dream of peace and a desire to be amongst Her creations once more._

_So long as Her dream and desire remain unfulfilled, I will exist. Never ageing, never dying, forever alone..._

_But even dreams have an end, and my end is near. Though before I disappear, I will do my best to end a war that is coming – there is always a war – and make this peace last longer then the ones previous._

_I will leave my proof of existence here...I will make a-_

"Hey Leander?" whispered Roland, making sure to keep his voice down for the sake of his sleeping comrades. He alone was on watch duty but there was a question he wanted to ask his friend that wouldn't just leave him alone and so decided to wake said friend up. Roland just hoped he wouldn't end up with a cranky tactician on hand.

"Leander. Leeeeeeander. Leander!"

"Ngh...What?" came Leander's groggy answer.

"I have a question."

A loud sigh was heard and rustling noises were being made before Leander sat himself down next to Roland and they both looked over the plains. Leander let out a yawn before asking, "What is it?" to Roland. He hoped it wasn't anything complicated, he probably wouldn't be able to answer it well due to the fact this his brain was sleeping!

"When we met, why did you join up with me?" Roland asked, focusing his entire attention on Leander. The others had joined because they each felt the same way but Leander never gave him a reason. He had held off asking the blunette this once they joined up because he had felt they were still in danger and were they ever. It was one battle after the next and then finding people to join up with their cause, the dragons attacking and the war. The question had slipped his mind until recently when things quieted down a bit.

Leander felt himself snap awake. He had been waiting for this question to be asked and now that it has, his answer was... "So I can have a place in history."

Roland blinked. _What?_ he thought with disbelief. Surely he had heard wrong.

"I want to be in the history books once this war is over," Leander repeated after seeing the befuddled look on his friend's face. "I'm sure I'll be mentioned and even it's a minor role, that doesn't matter to me. I want to be known as the greatest tactician in all the land!"

"..." Roland had no idea what to say to that. He was speechless.

The silence remained like that for 10 minutes and it was only broken by Leander.

"I was kidding Roland. I joined up with you because I thought I could make a difference. I may stand in the sidelines and shout orders but it's as you said, my plans help you and the others out. Together, we can all end this war and you are the man to do it."

A soft chuckle left Roland's lips before it slowly escalated into a full blown laughter. It had most likely woken the others up but the swordsman didn't care. The answer, his reaction, it truly was funny to him right now.

Leander looked apologetic at the others as Roland continued to laugh. He didn't think it was THAT funny. Amusing yes, hilarious sure but this reaction? Leander feared he may have broken his friend.

It took some time but Roland had managed to calm himself down. He wiped away the tears on his face and breathed deeply a few times in order to gather some semblance of control to himself. It's been awhile since he let himself loose like that and it felt good.

"Are you sane now?"

Roland smiled and gave a hearty slap to Leander's back and ignoring the 'oomph' sound his friend made, said with declaration, "We'll make a mark in history for sure. Nothing will stop us from winning this war!"

_It's official, I broke him._ Though Leander couldn't help but agree with his friend. They'll all go down in history for ending this dreaded war and bringing back peace to their homeland. How they plan to stop the dragons didn't matter, they'll find a way.

* * *

**Prologue: The Girl From The Plains**

It was the smell of something pleasant that roused him from his slumber. It had a flowery fragrance to it and the teen vaguely recalled passing out in the fields, no where near any flowers though. _Where was it coming from then?_ The blunette knew he had to find out and thus forced himself away from those happy, painful memories he was dreaming about.

He must of made some kind of noise because there was a lady's voice next to him asking him a question, "Are you awake?"

Purple eyes – a shade that no one really had in Elibe – snapped open and blinked a couple of times to clear away the blurriness. Once his vision was back to normal he turned his attention to his right and saw a beautiful nomadic lady next to him. Her hair was dark green and long, tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were green as well, not dark like her hair but not bright enough either, just green. She wore a blue nomadic outfit but he couldn't tell which tribe she belonged to. There was of course a bowl and cup in her hands, obviously this lady had cared for him and he couldn't help but be reminded of an old friend.

The lady – a young adult actually – gave her guest a soft smile of relief and went on saying, "I found you unconscious on the plains." Setting the bowl and cup aside, her smile grew and introduced herself to her guest, "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." Lyn paused for a moment, waiting for her guest to introduce himself back but the silence remained and a worried expression replaced her smile. She asked, "And you are? Can you remember your name?"

_Oh. That's what she was waiting for,_ he thought to himself. The blunette heaved himself up into a sitting position with Lyn's help and muttered thanks though he didn't introduce himself just yet. He was worrying Lyn but for the life of him, he couldn't introduce himself back. 'Leander' was a name not many used but it was still something well-known and the blunette didn't wish to go back to that name. It brought back painful, wistful times for him.

He racked his brain for something to use and Roland's words came back to him...

"_We'll make a mark in history for sure."_

"_-make a mark-"_

"_-mark-"_

Smiling wistfully, purple eyes locked onto green ones and he finally introduced himself to Lyn, "My name is Mark. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lyn of the Lorca tribe."

Lyn couldn't help the relieved sigh escaping from her lips, she had worried that her guest lost his memories but perhaps he just needed some time to fully awaken. He had been unconscious for some time after all and the heat stroke surely addled his brains a bit. Though she couldn't help mutter to herself, "His name is Mark? What an odd-sounding name..."

'Mark' raised a brow at that, his hearing was astute but even if he were human he would have heard her mutterings. They were just next to each other after all.

The tribeswoman couldn't help but flush a bit in embarrassment when she figured out that Mark had apparently heard her. She couldn't help but sheepishly say, "But pay me no heed. It's a good name."

He waved it off, his smile becoming amused and he agreed with her. "It is odd but thank you."

Picking up the cup she had set aside, Lyn gave it to her guest and told him to drink it. It was when he finished drinking the water that she couldn't help but state, "I noticed that by your attire that you are a traveller."

Mark nodded as if answering a question.

Lyn grew excited and she couldn't help but ask him with glee in her tone, "What brings you to the Sacae plains? Will you share your story with me?" She went even so far as to bring a chair over and sat on it. Lyn had wondered where this stranger came from and why he was travelling alone. Was he running away from home? Travelling to hone his skills? (though there was no weapon on him save a dagger) A disguised nobleman exploring Elibe? Her mind had come up with many theories and Lyn simply wanted to know since she hadn't left the Sacae plains much except to travel to a near by city for supplies.

Mark let out an amused chuckle and was prepared to tell Lyn his story (not the ENTIRE thing or the truth of it all) but a disruptive noise interrupted him before he could even let out a word or a single sound.

The two looked to the hut's door-flap but it was Lyn who questioned, "Hmm? What is that noise?" The loud noises continued and Lyn stood up, moving to head outside but not before ordering Mark, "I'm going to see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me."

The man nodded and Lyn left.

Pulling the blanket aside, Mark got out of bed and couldn't help but curse a little when he nearly toppled over but thankfully he regained his balance and stood straight. Whatever those noises were, Mark had a bad feeling about it and he was rarely ever wrong about those. He searched for his items and found them at the edge of the bed he was previously laying on.

It was during when Mark was strapping his dagger's belt back on to his right leg that Lyn rushed back inside the hut with a panicked expression on her face. His bad feeling was correct when she next blurted out, "Bandits!"

Lyn didn't even pause as she went to search for her iron sword, muttering to herself, "They must have come down from Bern mountains!" Finding her sword at last, Lyn grabbed the weapon in hand and gripped it tight. "They must be planning to raid the local villages," with hesitation, she continued saying, "I...I have to stop them!"

Purple eyes watched Lyn and found her determination admirable despite the fear the young lady must be feeling. Though there was something else that seemed to be driving Lyn to do this...

"There's only two of them," Lyn assured herself, "and if that's all then I think I should be able to handle them on my own." Remembering her guest just now, Lyn couldn't help but mentally chastise herself for surely she had scared Mark with her panic shout and it probably didn't help with her rush actions. Her focus shifted to Mark and was confused to see the blunette just standing there with a dagger strapped to his leg. _Is he planning to leave?_ Lyn thought with panic and once again ordered Mark, "You'll be safe in here, Mark. I want you to stay until I come back." _IF I come back..._

Shaking his head, Mark grabbed his green cloak and put it on with a flourish while placing the hood over his head until his whole body was covered save for the bottom half of his face and the now eerily dim glow of purple eyes that could be seen. He spoke to Lyn, "You're not going alone. If you think I'm just going to allow you to face those bandits on your own then you're mistaken."

As overjoyed and relieved Lyn felt she couldn't help but worry though. Did Mark even know how to fight? She asked, "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

Mark hesitated in answering that. He knew how to fight but there was no other sword available to him and the dagger wouldn't be much help. There was only one answer that he could give then. "I'm a tactician by trade. Though I carry a dagger, I'm afraid I won't be of much use to you with it."

"Ah, I see...So you're a strategist by trade?" Lyn felt disappointed by that answer and it clearly could be heard in her tone that Mark couldn't help but wince slightly at that. The next words that came out of Lyn's mouth were surprising though. "An odd profession, but...Very well then, we'll go together!"

"_A tactician you say?" Roland asked, looking at his new companion with unreadable eyes. "That's an odd profession to have during this time. Doesn't help that you're traveling alone either."_

_Leander sighed and gave the swordsman a rueful smile. "I didn't learn how to fight and there is no teacher now thanks to this war. The only thing I can offer is my tactical mind but no army is willing to take the word of a 'young kid' with no experiences."_

"_I find that hard to believe," Roland said. "If it weren't for your quick thinking then those bandits would have killed us. You lead me to victory over them and the way you planned, it wasn't those of a child but a veteran."_

"_That's because you saw first hand. The army merely took one look at me and turned me away." Leander couldn't help but lower his head. "I even asked to join the army but apparently since I had no other skills, they found me useless. They weren't even going to bother teaching me!"_

_Roland sighed, wondering at the idiocy of the army. At this rate, this war would end with the eradication of humans first. "Then perhaps...We should make our own army."_

_Purple eyes snapped to Roland's direction, a look of incredibility on Leander's face. "Say what?"_

The two hid behind some trees as they looked at the two bandits that were standing in plain sight in the plains. Mark had took one quick glance at them and found the odds favourable, he hoped anyways. Neither bandits carried a throwing axe so Lyn had no worries about being attacked from afar.

"If you want to help, Mark, then I could use your advice." Lyn looked to Mark with a serious expression on her face. She declared to him with confidence that she didn't feel but the determination burned brighter then ever, "I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

"_Whatever happens, promise you'll stick close to me." Roland looked to Leander, raw determination in those blue eyes of his that burnt bright with a never ending flame._

_Leander could only nod helplessly for he never met a human that personified confidence itself. Truly, Roland must have been chosen by Asherah herself. "I-"_

"-will stay by your side. Now, shall we Lyn?"

Lyn nodded and with Mark's tactical advice, she moved forward with her companion sticking close by her. They were in plain sight but oddly enough only one of the bandits moved forward.

The bandit, dressed in furs and tattered clothing with bandages in some places, stopped in a throwing axe range but none were thrown. It was as Mark told her earlier, neither bandits carried that weapon and it brought a moment of relief to Lyn. Her confidence grew a little as well. "Let's close in and attack!"

Moving to the bandit's left side, neither enemies exchange words and Lyn quickly struck with a horizontal slash that it hit her opponent but the bandit wasn't down and he retaliated with a downward strike(?) that Lyn managed to dodge. _Quick on his feet,_ she couldn't help but think though she didn't ponder on it and attacked again with the same attack. The bandit still lived.

Lyn apparently had spent unnecessary energy on those two strikes of her's that she didn't even have enough to dodge another attack from the bandit but thankfully Mark had stuck close to her like she said and managed to pull her back from a killer blow but the tactician couldn't help but wince with guilt when the axe still managed to injure Lyn.

The tribeswoman though didn't falter but gripped her sword tight and struck at the bandit's heart with a warrior's cry leaving her lips. It was only when she pulled back her sword that the bandit fell to the ground, dead, that Lyn hissed in pain from her injured right arm. Adrenaline apparently kept the pain back but now that it was leaving her, she could feel the burning pain as blood left her flesh and travelled down her arm like a small river.

Mark asked with concern, "Are you alright?" Such a stupid question to ask and he wished that he could hit his head on a wall when he realized it a second later. He couldn't help but hover over his companion though.

The concern that Mark felt over her, a stranger, left Lyn feeling happy. It had been a while since anyone worried over her like that. She answered with a teasing smile, "Nothing a vulnerary couldn't fix~" Grabbing said item from her pouch, she poured the healing liquid over her arm and sighed in relief when her flesh stitched itself over until the wound disappeared as if it wasn't there. The only evidence it left was the blood but she wiped that away also with her glove.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad," Mark said with relief. _Hanon's descendents truly are remarkable,_ he couldn't help but think with pride. "You ready to move on?"

Lyn nodded and the duo left for the last bandit with haste.

It was when they approached the leader that the bandit shouted out with arrogance, "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Sword gleaming, Lyn struck first without answering the bandit and smirked when her attack hit him but gasped at the speed this man had for his retaliated attack had hit her though she couldn't falter now and struck back. It was obvious to her, and Mark, that this Batta was stronger then his companion. Perhaps he had the right to sound arrogant but Lyn believed she could still win this.

"Lyn, dodge!"

Lyn did as told and in time too but she didn't waste her chance and struck the bandit with two quick slashes. She stepped back with her sword at chest level and then lunged forward, the momentum and her speed pierced through the bandit's meagre defence and stabbed him in the stomach. Breathing heavily, Lyn pulled back and stepped away from the dying bandit.

"What? How...How did you-" Batta tried to breath out but couldn't and fell to the ground where he died moments later.

Mark had ordered Lyn to heal herself again but his mind was on the bandit and the tactician couldn't help but pray for the man's soul. No matter if the humans he met, enemy or friend, evil or not, Mark – Leander – always prayed for those souls. Despite the centuries that had past and the evils he had met over time, Mark's resolve about humanity never wavered. Redemption and salvation was his purpose and thus he knew that humans would and will become those like of the past; peaceful, good and back with their Goddess Asherah.

Though he couldn't help but wonder when the religion changed to that of Saint Elimine...? When did Asherah become forgotten and that a human was worshipped instead? An answer he would have to find out later.

Lyn, after assuring the villagers – her neighbours – that the threats have been dealt with, went back to her companion and congratulated the man, "Good work, Mark!" She couldn't help but grin. "The people said they'll deal with the bodies in thanks for us protecting them. We should head back to my home and have a congratulated dinner. For a job well done."

Mark pulled back his hood, teal hair mussed up a bit from it and grinned back in return. "That would be nice. I'm really hungry right now." His stomach rumbled in agreement.

The duo returned to Lyn's hut where they proceeded to make dinner after cleaning themselves up and simply enjoyed each others company. They each told the other of humorous events that had happened in their lives until night came and Lyn had ordered Mark to spend the night. Mark in turn agreed to this and thanked Lyn for her kindness.

With content minds, both slept peacefully through the summer night.

Mark had woken up to the smell of breakfast and Lyn's hand on his shoulder gently shaking him as she greeted him with a cheerful voice, "Good morning, Mark! Are you awake yet?" The blunette mumbled some words but forced himself to wake up and when he felt conscious enough, sat up and properly greeted Lyn in return. He couldn't help but yawn after that though.

Lyn grinned in amusement. "That battle yesterday must have taken a lot out of you," she couldn't help but teasingly say. Though a moment later she sobered up and softly said to Mark after gathering her courage, "Say Mark...I want to talk to you about something."

From the tone of her voice, Mark knew that this was becoming a serious question and nodded his head for Lyn to continue.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see."

_Plenty of wars actually,_ he couldn't help but think.

"Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Mark blinked once and couldn't help but frown a little. Even if he had said yes, there was of course the fact that he needed Lyn's parents permission. Strange though, now that he looked back on it, why was Lyn out here on her own? Where was the rest of the Lorcas?

"I'll need you to get your parents permission first before I can say yes," Mark said.

Taken back, Lyn couldn't help but repeat those words in a confused tone, "What? You...want me to get permission from my parents?"

Mark answered with a nod but couldn't help wonder why Lyn was asking that. The answer had hit him like a hammer to a nail but it was Lyn who had confirmed it for him.

"My mother and father...died six months ago." Even saying it didn't hurt less for Lyn and the grief showed in both her eyes and expression. She clenched her hands in a tight fist but continued speaking, perhaps saying it out loud will lessen the pain a bit. "My people – the Lorca – they don't...I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and..." Lyn's breath hitched but no tears fell yet. "They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman," she couldn't help but speak that out bitterly.

Mark remained silent as he listened and emphasized with Lyn at her loss.

"No one would follow me." Sniffling, a few tears fell from her eyes and she quietly tried to wipe them away to no avail. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." Grasping her emotions and reining in that pain, Lyn mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and again wiped away her tears. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears." It was like those words alone stopped her tears and with a lighter heart opened her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to Mark, _for listening._ "I'm better now."

"I'm glad." _She certainly is strong, very much like Hanon actually._

The silence remained for a bit and when Lyn felt better composed, she said, "Mark, I want-" Lyn cut herself off, thinking over on what she wanted to say. "I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death!"

_Revenge. What a dreaded emotion,_ Mark thought but he continued to listen to Lyn nonetheless.

"Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark, tell me you'll train me," she couldn't help but plead a little, "that you'll let me travel with you!"

"_Why are you fighting, Roland?" Leander asked quietly, as the two companions sat next to each other by the fire. Night had fallen but sleep evaded them both still. "Are you seeking revenge for the people that the dragons killed?"_

_Roland found the second question odd, like Leander never believed himself to be human. _Though with that hair colour perhaps one of his parents was a dragon, _he couldn't help but think though dismissed such thoughts from his mind, no matter what his friend's parentage was this seemed like a question that bothered Leander more then anything._

_It was in the way the tactician held himself, so tensely. But it was the eyes that did it, for it stared into Roland's own with such intensity. Purple eyes, glowing dimly in the dark like no dragon nor man, was staring right into his soul and the swordsman knew then that this was a crucial moment for humanity. He didn't know why but his answer would be the deciding fate for all humans. For both races perhaps._

"_No," Roland said with resolve._

_Leander was taken back. _No?

"_Revenge won't be why I'm fighting and it hasn't been when this war started. I may have lost my parents to a dragon but they too lost precious ones as well. I'm fighting to protect our future. The future where children, no matter the race, won't have to suffer such losses. I'll find a way to end this war where dragons and man don't have to be extinct. Where both races could survive."_

"_Not revenge...but for the future?"_

Looking at Lyn, Mark wondered if maybe he could change Lyn's vengeance into something else. Perhaps she did need guidance but not in the way she thought and the more he thought about it, Mark found it appealing. _It would be nice to travel with someone again at least._ "Very well. You can come with me on my journey."

Lyn was struck speechless. Mark had given permission...Mark was allowing her to tag along...Feeling joyful, she couldn't help but blurt out quickly, "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She couldn't help but impulsively hug the tactician and when she released a blushing Mark, she declared, "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!"

Mark found Lyn's enthusiasm adorable and smiled.

"We can do it. Right?"

The tactician nodded and the two readied themselves for their journey after breakfast.

This was the beginning of something memorable, more for Mark then Lyn.

"_Listen to my story. This...will be my last chance."_

* * *

**Will, there you go. I will finish this damn thing, even if it's just Lyn's story. That's my New Years resolution right there.**

**Otherwise, don't judge too harshly...Meh.**


	2. Footsteps of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters. Oh how I wish I did...

PS. I suck at fighting scenes, if anyone had noticed.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

_A journey of unknowns begins again but surprisingly with company. Its been some time since I ventured out and with this company, perhaps we can discover new things. How much has Elibe changed I wonder? War tends to cloud my memories, tainting it with blood and dead bodies. There is no doubt we'll encounter bandits and mercenaries on our journey but at least it won't be a war. Yet. Something stirs, a calm before the storm. I'm ready for whatever comes. Are the people of Elibe in the same mindset I wonder? For now, I wish to make this adventure a good one for Lyn. Please Saint Elimine, guide my way like you have before._

_-Excerpt from 'Mark'_

**Ch. 1 Footsteps of Fate**

They had left Lyn's hut and were making their way towards Bulgar, the commercial city of Sacae in order to gather more supplies for what may be a long journey. They made a strange pair though, a nomadic swords-woman and an 'apprentice' tactician.

When the city had come into view, both travellers were happy. For Mark, it had been some time since he saw people live such peaceful lives and as for Lyn, this truly set in for her; she was finally travelling out of her homeland once they left Bulgar and she was feeling many emotions about it but not once did her determination waver.

A sort of feeling came over Mark though that made him pause at Bulgar's gate, it sent shivers down his spine and he wondered what that was about. He knew something was happening but this feeling brought something else...

Lyn stopped after noticing that Mark was no longer walking beside her and turned around to see her tactician standing at the gates. She mistook her friend's stance as awe and walked back until she stood in front of Mark. Lyn spread her arms out, gave Mark a big grin, which startled the tactician and said with a little teasing, "Welcome Mark! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae."

Mark shook his head in amusement at Lyn's teasing. Though he did pay attention to her words. He'd never been to Bulgar before anyways, not from what he remembered...? Relying on his memories was pointless, he only ever bothered remembering important events, take the Eight Generals for example (especially Roland) and the countless wars he's been in. Cities fall, people die, man rebuilds and the terrain changes over the centuries. Pretty pointless to remember every place he's been too.

Damn, his mind went on a tangent again and he'd missed what Lyn was explaining about this city.

"-supplies from this city. As amusing as it was for me to recite Bulgar's history, I'm pretty sure I've gotten some things wrong. Ready to go shopping?"

"No more then an hour or less. I want to leave before nightfall."

Lyn nodded in agreement and the duo were off. They had purchased some dry food, plenty of water and vulneraries and whatever else they would need until they made it to the next city. It was a good thing Lyn had a tent (plus an extra) and such so they didn't need to worry about that though they did purchase a tarp as well, in case of rain.

Whatever they missed out on, they could purchase in another city and if the food were to run out, Lyn could merely hunt for some. Water would be a problem but the ones they had was enough, perhaps.

Shopping took an hour at most and they were finally, finally!, ready to get on with their journey. Venturing out to the unknowns.

They were making there way towards Bulgar's gates and when it was in sight, they were surprisingly stopped by a shout.

Many people stopped as well actually.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

Mark turned here and there, looking for the source of that voice. He noticed a few women blushing but didn't understand why, but he paid no heed to that. What was that nonsense being spouted?

"Hm?" Lyn questioned the sanity of this man. Who would say things like that? Shaking her head, she grabbed Mark's shoulder and pushed him forwards with her behind him. It's best they left before whatever insane fool managed to corrupt her friend with such drivel.

A green blur whizzed past many people, shouting again, "Wait, O fair and beauteous one!" The blur stopped the moving duo by appearing in front of them and was nearly toppled over by the green cloaked man before said man was pushed behind the nomadic woman.

Lyn glared at the knight, a knight!, with annoyance and opened her mouth but snapped it shut quickly when her hands were grabbed by the knight's own and she gave a bewildered look at their joined hands. _What?!_

"Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" the knight said, a dazzling smile on his face. He had short, brown hair while wearing a purple headband. Brown eyes that were sparkling with something, some unknown emotions. The knight wore a green armour that appeared to have gold outlines and there was a horse behind him.

Mark couldn't help but tilt his head to the side and thought, _It might be just me but I could've sworn knights were more...reserved? I'm afraid of discovering what else Elibe has to offer._ Though the tactician couldn't help but smile. This strange knight was courteous and very forward, different. It was nice to see knights that weren't reserved, made approaching them much better in Mark's opinion.

Purple eyes though could tell, even if he couldn't exactly see Lyn's expression, that his companion was becoming very annoyed at this knight.

"-I am from Lycia-"

"_Once this war is over, I'm going to find a land and name it Lycia!" Roland excitedly told Leander, a grin on his face._

_Leander blinked. "A land?"_

_Roland nodded. "Why not? It's not like I'm thinking of a kingdom or such. Lycia will be a nation known for it's-"_

"-'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn retorted, finally freeing her hands from the knight's grasp. Her journey with Mark hadn't even really begun and already there were problems. She found it odd that a knight of Caelin would venture out here though...

"Ooooh...You're even lovelier when you're cruel."

Mark snickered and even Lyn's glare of annoyance on his person couldn't stop him from feeling amused.

Lyn growled and grabbed Mark's cloak, pulling the tactician as they walked in the other direction, away from the knight. Also away from the gate. "Let's go, Mark. I've got nothing more to say."

The tactician flailed as he was forcibly dragged along, though he could still hear the knight's shout of 'Wait!' and another voice appeared, though the other seemed to be scolding the green knight?

A few seconds passed and it seemed Lyn was going to continue dragging him along. Where were they even going?

"Lyn. Lyn. Lyn!" Mark shouted, planting his feet firmly into the ground and finally grabbing Lyn's attention. He gently removed Lyn's hand from his cloak and straightened out his appearance. "As annoyed as you feel, frustrated even I believe, we're still in Bulgar and I rather leave some time today if you please."

Lyn sighed and rubbed a hand to her forehead, she shouldn't have acted so rashly like that and felt ashamed of her actions. Mark was a stickler for time, something she noticed as they made their way here and he kept glancing at the sun, taking in the time they had left.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Shall we?" she asked, letting him lead this time.

Mark nodded and they both retraced their steps, once again heading back to the gate and the knight. Knights. There were two of them.

Purple eyes took in this new character and memorized him, never know when they'll bump into them again. The red hair was similarly short as his brown-haired companion but the knight wore no headband. His eyes appeared to be a reddish-orange colour or red as well. The armour was a darker shade of red with gold outlines. His horse, Mark grimaced, was blocking the gates. Both horses actually.

_And compared to his companion, this man takes his knightly duties seriously. Oh joy..._Mark thought.

"What do you know of courtesy?!" the red knight retorted, a heavy frown on his face.

The brown-haired knight felt a flicker of hurt, no doubt his eyes expressed it too, and didn't have time to reply back before that lady's voice shouted at them, grabbing both knights attention.

"Excuse me!" Lyn scowled. There were two of them now. She wished Mark could handle this but that man was silent, why? _Perhaps he's shy?_ Lyn shook her head of that fleeting thought, it seemed her tactician was merely lost in thoughts. Would not be the first time. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

The knights did as asked, both looking apologetic.

"Of course. My apologies..." The red knight said but his words trailed off as he really looked at this nomadic lady. She felt somehow familiar to him but the knight couldn't recall as to why. He was pretty sure he hadn't met her before. _Then why does she look familiar?_

Mark noticed the red knight's intense look at Lyn and raised a brow.

"Thank you," Lyn replied. She shot the green knight a look as she continued saying, "You, at least, seem honourable enough."

The green knight gave a cheeky smile, despite feeling the opposite.

"Hm?" Returning to the present, the red knight just had to ask before he lost this lady. "Pardon me, but...I've feel we've met before."

Mark twitched. _Oh dear Goddess. Here we go again._

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked, a scowl appearing on her face again.

"Hey!" The green knight shouted, slapping a hand to his fellow knight's shoulder. "No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" For the third time today, Lyn forcibly moved Mark against his will but at least this time it was through the gates and out of Bulgar. "Let's go, Mark! I'm out of patience!"

Mark wondered if he would have this much trouble with a male companion instead of Lyn? but he kept silent and did as ordered.

* * *

"Wait, please! It's not like that." 'Kent' shouted after the duo but the words were ignored. He stood there in silence before turning to his fellow knight and glared at him with such ferocity. "Sain, you lout!"

'Sain' was taken back but he couldn't help the confused expression on his face. Kent rarely got angry so why was he? "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..." he trailed off, not sure how to continue that sentence.

Closing his eyes, Kent took a deep breath before opening them to glare once more and pointed out to Sain, "I am NOT you!" He sighed before ordering, "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-" he was cut off.

"Be what? Our mission?" Sain asked with disbelief. How could Kent even be sure? "You're joking!" He didn't receive an answer and Sain realized that Kent was leaving, he shouted after him, "Wait!" Hopping onto his horse, he galloped after his fellow knight.

* * *

The tactician and his peerless warrior were far enough from Bulgar but the city itself could still be seen. Lyn had continued to drag Mark until she calmed down enough to let him walk on his own. She stewed in raging silence and Mark let her be. As they walked though, something in the air seemed different to the tactician. Heavy with something...

"Run!" Lyn shouted. Apparently she too had sensed this change. Taking out her blade, she continued saying as both her and Mark ran for it, "We're being pursued!" Green eyes narrowed, wondering in thought about their 'predator'. She couldn't help but ask herself though, "Could it be those knights from town?" Lyn dismissed it. Couldn't be. "No...It's not them. These men are out for blood!"

Not a thing Mark wanted to hear. It was too early in the journey to meet with another bandit. Bandits? How many were chasing them and why?

The duo stopped running when a bandit appeared behind some trees. Sandy blonde hair, a scar on his face, wearing fur and tattered clothing while carrying an axe. Definitely a bandit and the only one around?

Mark didn't think so.

Lyn stepped in front of her friend, sword at the ready while she remained silent. _Why isn't he attacking?_ she thought.

The bandit in the mean time smirked, letting out a little laugh. "Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one!" was the man's response to Lyn, ignoring the cloaked man behind the nomadic woman. Dull, brown eyes looked at the swords-woman up and down, slowly taking in her in. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" he asked though he didn't need the confirmation. He merely wanted a reaction from her.

Lyn nearly dropped her sword in shock. _That name!_ Gripping her sword tight, she asked, "What did you call me?...Who are you?"

_A bandit with a vendetta?_ Mark found that unbelievable, there was something else this bandit wanted and it wasn't revenge or else why call Lyn 'Lyndis'? Why go after a nomad? He moved his hand to his dagger, getting ready for anything.

The bandit ignored the questions and shook his head. He said with mock-sadness, "Such a waste. An absolute waste." The man sighed, "The things I do for gold...Ah well. Time to die, darlin'!" Taking out his axe, ignoring the duo, he shouted out to the fields, "C'mon out, boys!"

Four more bandits appeared, all of them coming out from hiding.

Lyn gritted her teeth. "Oh, no! There are more then I can handle..." The odds weren't in their favour but Lyn wasn't one to give up. "But I'll not give up!"

Mark found Lyn's determination very admirable. This was going to be a tough battle for Lyn, fighting on her own. _Why in Asherah's name didn't I purchase a sword as well?!_ Five bandits, 4 minions and a leader. With only a dagger in hand, Mark was surely going to have a tough time taking out the bandits compared to Lyn and yes, he was planning to help her out in this battle. With this many group, he feared for Lyn's life.

The trio were interrupted before anything could happen by shouting, the voice very familiar. "Hey! There she is!"

"Huh?" the bandit muttered, wondering what the shouting was about.

"What?" Lyn asked but the answer came to her in not words but the arrival of those knights from Caelin.

Horses stopped near the trio. The two knights were stationed at each side of both Lyn and Mark with their weapons drawn.

It was the green one who spoke, "Whew...Finally caught up..." His lance was then pointed at the bandit and he demanded, "Hold! You there! What is your business?" It was then the knight noticed that this bandit wasn't alone and the others were scattered about the fields. The knight gritted his teeth in anger. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" he shouted at them.

Lyn couldn't help but try and make an obvious statement, "You! You're from-" she was cut off.

"We can discuss that later," interrupted the red knight. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm." The way the knight said it was that of a statement but Lyn nodded with a grimace.

Mark was wondering how this came about? A simple journey, that's all it was supposed to be. Figures he couldn't even have that.

"If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" And the red knight appeared ready to strike down this bandit with his sword before his fellow knight intercepted him with his lance, blocking the red one's way.

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" the green one yelled.

Lyn shook her head and drew the bickering knights attention with her words, "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

Mark couldn't help but slap a hand to his forehead. _Children, the lot of them,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." the green knight said, looking conflicted about performing his knightly duties and obeying this lady.

The red knight appeared to be of the same opinion until his reddish-orange eyes fell upon the cloaked figure. An idea came to mind. "I have a solution," he said, drawing both fighters attention before he pointed his sword at the lady's companion (in the non-threatening way of course) and commanded the cloaked man, "You there, command us."

The tactician couldn't help but raise an amused brow, though none could see it. He nodded his head in agreement though.

"I am Kent, a knight of Lycia." The red knight introduced himself before nodding his head to his fellow knight, "My companion is Sain."

'Sain' gave a wave.

"We will follow your orders in this battle," finished 'Kent' while Sain gave a thumb's up in agreement to Kent's words. "Is this acceptable, milady?" Kent asked the swords-woman.

Lyn appeared appeased at this arrangement and said, "Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead! Let's go!"

Mark nodded and turned his attention to the battlefield, it seemed while they were occupied talking the leader bandit had ran away else where. No matter to the tactician. Taking a look to where the bandits were, Mark had noticed that the bandits had split into two groups; two bandits were in this area while the other three were across those bridges. He had seen what Lyn was capable of, perhaps he should order one of those knights to attack the closes bandit first to see how well they would fair.

Purples eyes looked to the green knight, Sain, and ordered him, "I want you to close in on that bandit," he pointed at the one straight in Sain's path, "and take him out! Avoid the trees and stick to the plains, you'll most likely have difficulty in them with your horse."

Sain nodded and moved, a grin on his face. He nudged his horse to run, lance out in the ready and when he was hear enough to the bandit, struck forward but found that he missed. "Whoa! I missed?!" Sain pulled the reins and forced his horse to a stop, he stupidly forgot about the bandit next to him and found himself hit. It was only thanks to his armour that he didn't receive that much damage but Sain was more grateful his horse was uninjured.

Mark had watched this with disbelief. When he had ordered Sain to attack, he had hoped the knight would do so with a sword, not a lance. Doesn't Sain know anything about the weapons triangle?

Lyn had winced in sympathy when Sain had gotten hit, she knew how it felt to be struck by a bandit's axe but at least the knight had armour to protect himself.

Kent merely bellowed out to Sain as his fellow knight moved about the fields, dodging the bandits attacks, "Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?"

Sain had answered back, having no problems dodging the bandits attacks thanks to his horse, "The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

"You're hopeless," muttered Kent. "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" he shouted back, an unreadable expression on his face.

Swords-woman and tactician watched this, finding it hard to believe that the knights could bicker on the battlefield.

"Truth be told, I..." Sain hesitantly yelled, stopping himself for a moment before continuing while dodging another attack – this bandit needed to work on not announcing himself with a warrior's cry –, "forgot to buy a sword."

Kent's right eye twitched. "Forgot?" Unlikely story and he scathingly retorted back, "Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?"

Mark found that comment too harsh and one look at Sain – who appeared hurt by that comment (could be the wound though) – was in agreement. The tactician found himself not liking Kent at this moment. Had it not occurred to this red knight that maybe Sain was more comfortable with a lance then a blade? "Sain, come back!" he ordered and was glad that the knight was quick to follow orders from a stranger.

Sain returned with a relieved sigh and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, minding the lance in his hand and pleaded to Kent, "Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!" That sounded a bit pathetic...

Lyn looked heavenwards, wishing for strength since apparently dealing with these knights was going to be a hardship. Bickering on the battlefield like an old married couple, who does that?

Kent closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh as he prayed to Saint Elimine for strength. Sometimes Sain was just too much for him. He opened his eyes and said, "I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging!" With that said, he took out a another sword and held it out to Sain, saying, "Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

Mark couldn't help but twitch at that. _A spare sword. A spare SWORD?!_

Sain put away his lance, taking the blade and thanked his friend – he was a friend despite what others think –, "Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!"

The red knight turned his head away, saying softly, "You're almost more trouble then your worth. Almost."

_Perhaps I was wrong about this guy,_ Mark thought since he had heard what the knight muttered. _His words are harsh because he cares? Doesn't know how to properly express himself then._

"Mark!" Kent shouted, drawing the tactician's attention to him. The knight found those glowing, purple eyes odd but paid no heed to them. "Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!"

"Very well. The bandit is yours to attack then, Kent!" Mark ordered.

Like his fellow knight, Kent urged his horse forward and when near the bandit, he struck with his blade and the attack had hit. The bandit wasn't down though and Kent dodged the retaliated attack by pulling his horse's reins to the right. "He's almost defeated. Now, let's deliver the final blow!" Kent yelled, a suggestion to use Lyn apparently.

With a nod of her tactician's head, Lyn moved forward to kill the bandit.

Sain and Mark followed after them, sticking to a group was more better then splitting up.

They arrived in time to see Lyn kill the bandit and Mark noted that she used the trees to her advantage. He nodded at that.

"One down," Mark announced and he noticed movement. Two bandits moved, one of them went across the bridge and the other merely moved forward a bit, hiding behind some trees. "Four more to go now."

The tactician took a moment to think, wondering what he should do. Splitting up seemed like the best choice but he didn't want to risk anyone's life. He wasn't sure if the knights even have vulnerary (though they must have some, travelling on their own and all) and while he debated on what to do, Sain interrupted his thoughts.

"Mark!" Sain gripped the sword in his hand tightly, it felt odd to hold the blade whereas he preferred the lance more. "Let me attack again!" he pleaded, wanting to make up for his mistakes instead of letting Kent do it. He was a knight and he will prove it so.

Mark was reluctant to do so but nodded anyways. He pointed at the bandit that was hiding away in the forest compared to the one on the small cliff side. This bandit was closer and easier to get too should Sain find himself in trouble. "Show me what you got, knight of Caelin."

Sain rode onwards, sword ready and when he was near to the trees where the bandit was, he struck but missed. Pulling at the reins to dodge the axe, Sain yelled out, "Gah!" _That was a close call,_ he thought but moved back and wondered what happened?

Kent shouted out to his companion with concern, "Sain! Are you alright?" Hearing that yell caused him to feel fear for Sain's life. It was with great relief to hear Sain's returned answer that loosened his tight grip on his horse's reins.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time." Sain couldn't help but add, "I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily." And this is why he preferred the lance, they had a longer reach. Damn axes to oblivion. "This is no jest," he mumbled to himself, glaring at the sword for it's faulty short reach. At least the bandit wasn't moving from it's spot but that caused some problems too. Sain couldn't help but sigh. _First the lance and now this sword. I'm never going to prove to Mark that I am a knight._

"Look closely," Kent pointed out, helping out his companion, "The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?"

Mark figured maybe splitting up would be a good idea. Seeing as apparently Kent knew what to do but looking at Lyn and then those bandits changed his mind. She wouldn't be able to handle the leader on her own, Batta had been difficult enough for her. _And here I was hoping to leave Bulgar before nightfall._

And the knights were done bickering once again.

"I'm ready for battle," said Kent, determined to be the next to move. "Command me at will."

Giving the go ahead gesture, Mark wondered if Kent would be able to handle the bandit whereas his companion couldn't. The last bandit had been taken care of by Kent and Lyn but what of this bandit? Lyn wouldn't be able to move fast enough to deliver the finishing blow thanks to being horseless. Though as a nomad, she should be able to move through the plains easier then other people would.

Lyn turned her attention to Mark, suggesting something that the tactician had dismissed, "The knights seem capable of handling that bandit. Perhaps the both of us should take care of the other."

"Are you sure? What if they need help?" Mark asked.

The swords-woman shook her head, saying, "That Kent fellow seems capable of protecting his fellow knight from death's blow. As knights of Caelin also, we should give them the benefit of the doubt, right?"

Mark slowly nodded in agreement, he couldn't help but admit though, "Of course. I'm simply worried that they would get hurt on my watch. Most tacticians think of the people under their command as pawns and could care less about the lives being lost. I'm the sort of person to think of the opposite. Though we may not know them, I would be sad that they died under my command. I hate the loss of life."

Lyn patted Mark's shoulder. "And that makes you a wonderful tactician but have no worries. Trust them to take care of each other. After all," she pointed this out to Mark, "they did travel from Caelin to Sacae. That's not an easy journey for fresh recruits I'd imagine."

Nodding his head again, Mark decided then to leave the bandit to the knights (after yelling to them that Lyn and he would move onwards) while Lyn and him moved to the other bandit near the cliff side. He suggested they hide in the trees, saying that it would provide Lyn the advantage.

Perhaps it was the thought of his company acting like newly trained recruits that made Mark act like a rookie tactician himself. He had always found season veterans under his command and this odd group weren't like those soldiers of old that even HE had made these amateur mistakes. Mark was thankful that Lyn had pointed those facts out to him, that though those knights (and Lyn) may act like newbies out in the field, they weren't. Warriors grow, became strong over time. It was not his place to try and keep them from growing that strong when they wanted to do just that.

Though these thoughts plagued him, Mark had made sure that Lyn was able to handle the bandit before them and continued to command the knights to take care of the bandit on the bridge while he said to Lyn (after she beat the bandit) that they'll move to the leader though they won't be attacking until they reunited with the knights.

It was a good thing that he could multitask, otherwise there would be problems.

It was while waiting for the knights to catch up that Lyn pointed out to Mark that she could handle the leader on her own. Her motive for this was that she wanted to find out HOW that bandit had found out her name, not the nickname she used. It...troubled her that a bandit of all people would call her 'Lyndis' when her parents were the only ones to do so. No one else alive even knew that name anymore.

"I know you can handle that bandit on your own but not without injuring yourself like last time. Batta would have definitely killed you had I not been there and Lyn," Mark ignored the glare he was receiving for his truthful words, "don't think I don't know why you want to face that bandit alone." Purple eyes narrowed while the bottom half of his face expressed a disapproving frown. "You agreed to the fact that should I allow you to journey with me, that you would do as I ordered, remember?"

Lyn simmered down a bit and nodded.

Mark sighed. "Just be patient, the knights will be here soon and you'll get your answers then."

It wasn't a long wait and when the knights appeared, Lyn turned her attention to the still injured Sain.

"Sain, right?" she asked the green knight.

Sain grinned and answered with enthusiasm, "Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!"

Lyn nodded her head slowly. "If you insist...Why have you not healed yourself?" she asked, looking at the man's injury.

Looking at where the swords-woman was looking, Sain blinked with confusion. In his haste actions to prove himself a capable knight, it appeared that he somehow forgotten he was injured. "Huh? Hey! I've been injured?" _It's a good thing that Kent was watching out for me then. Elimine bless that man._ "What a cad I am!" he bemoaned, "To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..." Brown eyes looked to Lyn.

Mark huffed in amusement while Kent rolled his eyes.

"Uh..." Lyn shook her head, her hand moving towards her pouch and taking out the vulnerary though she didn't give it to Sain just yet. "I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but...It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind." She was simply teasing the man of course as she slowly appeared to put away the vulnerary she took out.

Sain panicked and shouted, "No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!"

"Lyn," reproached Mark though the amusement could be heard in his tone.

The swords-woman moved closer to Sain, handing over the vulnerary to the knight, to Sain's happy delight if that big smile on his face was any indication.

Pouring the vulnerary over his injury, Sain couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Ah, much better. Thanks, Mark!" Brown eyes focused on Lyn next and he bowed his head to the swords-woman, saying, "And you have my gratitude as well, my angel!"

"..." Lyn didn't know what to say to that but she did nod her head.

"The injured has been taken care of, shall we move on to the last bandit now?" Mark asked, looking towards the knights and Lyn. The trio nodded to him and Mark ordered they move out.

The leader had cornered himself by the mountain and it didn't appear easy to climb for escape in Mark's eyes which proved advantageous to the fighters. The tactician ordered Kent to flank the bandit on the right side with Sain so they would be able to switch should Kent injure himself while Lyn would block the front. The leader wouldn't be able to escape then nor would the man come out of this last fight alive.

The leader attacked first, striking at Kent seeing as he would be the tougher opponent. The man sneered at the knight, saying with hateful annoyance, "Accursed knights, always tampering in other's affairs." His axe hit the knight just as the knight's sword cut him as well. He was still alive and the bandit counted that as the devil's luck.

"Switch!" Mark shouted and was glad that the knights did so. He watched as Sain struck the bandit and managed to dodge the attack. "Lyn, now!"

Lyn dealt the killing blow while the bandit was distracted and listened to the man's last words. It didn't mean much since now she couldn't ask her questions. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her sword very tightly in frustration.

"Blast...There was only...supposed to be a lone..." the bandit staggered, breath going slow as he fell to the ground. "girl..."

Mark prayed for the bandits soul and when he was done, congratulated the three on a job well done. His attention then was on Lyn and he apologized, "I'm sorry that you couldn't find out. Lyn-"

The swords-woman shook her head. "Better the bandit dead then alive still. At least...he won't be able to harm anymore people and that's what counts the most." Breathing out slowly, she sheathed her sword after cleaning the blood off of it with one swipe and turned her attentions to the knight. "And now for these knights of Lycia. Would you care to share your story with us?" she asked them.

The two knights looked at each other and communicated silently without words. They seem to have come to some sort of agreement and returned their attention to the swords-woman and the tactician.

Kent nodded, "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn nodded and asked, just to make sure she got it right, "Lycia...That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

"Correct," Kent said. "We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn repeated, shocked to hear that name. The name of her-

"Our Lord the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter," Kent explained. The look of shock on the swords-woman's face was definitely proving his suspicions true. "He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the Marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain continued where Kent left off after the red knight let Mark and the swords-woman absorb the information. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were happily living on the Sacae plains. The Marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of 18 years." A wistful smile appeared on the knight's face as he added, "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly became a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the Marquess's wife," he pointed out, "who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn repeated, realizing what this could mean but finding it very hard to believe.

Mark didn't know what to think really. The nomad lady he agreed to take under his wing was a noblewoman and it appeared that Lyn didn't know this either. _What are the odds._

"That she should bear this name thawed the Marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once." Sain pointed at himself and then Kent, "This is why we're here." Sain then stopped, pausing for a moment and then continued with a subdue manner, "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter...We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

Kent spoke again, "But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains..." He trailed off before hesitantly continuing, "I...I knew it immediately." Kent's next words sounded with more conviction as he looked towards the swords-woman's form, "You are the Lady Lyndis."

Lyn couldn't believe this. "Why would you think that..." There was no proof to that claim. Nothing that could convince her otherwise. But the next words that came out of Kent's mouth shocked her.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What?" Lyn nearly shouted, "Did you know my mother?" she asked. _Kent doesn't appear to be that old and yet how?_

Kent shook his head, elaborating what he meant, "I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"I see..." Lyn whispered and the party remained silent.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn." Lyn broke the silence and drawing the attention of the men. "But when I was with my parents...When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." She smiled ruefully, slowly accepting the knights words and what she really was; a noblewoman with nomadic blood. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world and now I have a grandfather." That, most of all, made her happy. "Lyndis..." she repeated softly, "I never thought I would hear that name again."

The men remained silent for Lyn's sake.

It was then Lyn remembered something important. "Wait! That bandit!"

Realization appeared on Mark's face as he remembered as well, knowing then what Lyn was going to say.

"He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have-" Kent was cut off by Sain's hesitated question.

"...He was a henchmen of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked, not understanding what that name has to do with anything.

Kent answered her, "He's the Marquess's younger brother."

Mark then realized where this was going, having gone through it before. He thought to himself, _Either I have the worst luck in all of Elibe or I can't just seem to find a normal journey that doesn't end in some kind of scuffle. Was this what I was feeling earlier? I thought I sensed an impending war but perhaps it was just this? Yay me?_

"That's—But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn protested.

"Unfortunately," Sain looked apologetic about this, as did Kent, "your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

Lyn looked lost, asking for opinions, "What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin," said Kent. "Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice." Lyn sighed and agreed to Kent's proposal, "I will go with you."

The knights appeared happy with this arrangement and it was then all three realized the silent tactician that was with them.

Lyn appeared apologetic to Mark, focusing her entire attention to him and said, "Mark...I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Mark?"

Removing his hood, Mark sighed. "No idea. How about you decide?"

"You...want me to decide?" Lyn repeated and continued after Mark nodded in confirmation, "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but..." She trailed off. Lyn had spoken the truth that having her tactician by her side would comfort her but she also didn't want her friend to be in life threatening danger because of it. She was conflicted. "It's going to be so dangerous."

"Every journey is dangerous, Lyn," said Mark. He understood what Lyn was feeling and found it heartwarming that she cared enough to give him a choice. How could he abandon her now? Hanon would have kicked his ass for that anyways, not to mention Roland's disappointed eyes following him if he left. Honestly though, it was his job to end the fighting but most of all, Lyn was becoming a fast friend to him.

"I'm not leaving you so buck up. I'm tagging along!"

"You'll come? Are you sure?" Lyn hugged Mark when he nodded and let go of him. "Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

Mark coughed in embarrassment and glared at the snickering knights for it.

"_I know you're listening."_

* * *

**Chapter one is done! So vastly different from the old version...Wondered if I should have used that one instead? Hmm.**


	3. Sword of Spirits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

And a huge thanks to my two reviewers and 1 follower; **ro781727**, **Gunlord500** & **Stann**. First question, yes Leander/Mark does know the Eight Generals. Second question, Asherah is not related to Tellius's goddess despite having the same name. I just didn't know what else to call her T.T

* * *

_Is it supposed to be a surprise that my journey didn't turn out to be a normal one? Perhaps, though I dare say I wouldn't change these events now. Lyn, the Sacaen tribeswoman apparently turns out to also be a noblewoman of Castle Caelin. This new journey has changed now; we shall venture to Caelin. Should also mention we picked up two knights by the name of Kent – the red knight – and Sain – the green knight. It's also no surprise that someone has it out for Lyn, her granduncle to be more specific. At least this journey will definitely be a memorable one for Lyn._

_-Excerpt from 'Mark'_

It was with great disappointment that the small party – group – had to stay at Bulgar's Inn for the night, much to Mark's chagrin, who had wanted to leave the city behind. At least dinner had made up for it, thanks to the knights generous offer.

"So, Mark," Sain began, after taking a bite from his steak. He was pointing a fork at the tactician, catching the blunette's attention. "Where was it that you learnt tactics?"

Blinking, Mark grinned sheepishly and shrugged. _Guess whatever I say will be my life story in this lifetime, _he thought and with that he put down his fork and knife. "My mother bought some books on it actually and I've been studying it my whole life. I had no interest in weapons then but as I travelled I learnt how to defend myself," he began, Mark paused for a moment then continued, "I'm proficient with a sword actually but it's been some time since I actually used one. Carrying that kind of weapon would bring me trouble from bandits who would look for any excuse for a fight so I didn't bother buying any. Kind of regret that now."

"You're a swordsman?" Lyn asked, a shocked look on her face. She hadn't even known that, though Mark and her had only met two days.

The tactician nodded with a guilty look. "Sorry I never mentioned it. As good as I am with a blade, I'm better with tactics." Which was true, very true. Purple eyes looked to Kent, who had remained silent, and asked the knight a question, "Is there something the matter, sir Red?" Mark had said that title as a joke though he did mean no offence to Kent and made sure that the smile he gave off showed that.

"You never mentioned your father," Kent pointed out, "Did something happen to him?"

Sain groaned, covering his eyes as he shook his head at Kent's bluntness. _Way to be subtle, Kent,_ he thought.

Lyn gasped, a hand moving to cover her mouth when she came to the logical conclusion that Mark's father had died and she couldn't help but emphasize with her tactician.

"I actually never knew him," Mark answered after a moment of silence. He didn't express any sadness over it though, how could he? When the obvious truth was that he never had one to begin with. Asherah of course would be considered his mother but never a father. "As callous as this would sound but I don't grief over something that I never had and I stopped wishing for a father when my mother was all I needed."

Kent slowly nodded but asked another question, one that gave him a scathing glare from Lady Lyn (to which he cringed at) and a sigh from Sain, "Were you sent out by Lundgren to assassinate Lady Lyn?"

Mark could only laugh at this. "You, sir Red, make Caelin proud," he looked to Sain, "both of you." He drank some more water, saying after he finished, "And no, I wasn't. I just had an unfortunate accident with heatstroke. I'm more used to cold weather so I was not prepared for this climate."

Slowly nodding, Kent apologized for his question, "I'm sorry to ask that but with how close you were to Lady Lyn, I was suspicious."

"As you should be," the tactician said. "It's good that you take your duties as a knight seriously but also remember that Lyn is a good judge of character. The Sacaen people aren't so trusting of us outsiders."

From then on, dinner continued but stories were still shared amongst them.

Sain had said that he joined the knights in order to charm the ladies but most of all, it was because he had wanted to help out his country. As much of a flirty guy he was, his heart was in the right place and no one could say otherwise.

Kent joined the knights in order to help out his family and took his knightly duties seriously. It had made him friendless because of his attitude but having Sain around was good enough for him. One true friend was better then many.

And of course Lyn had shared her own background as well.

**Ch. 2 Sword of Spirits**

The next day, early morning to be precise, they headed off. The knights had said that if they don't encounter any more of Lundgren's men on the way then they would be able to make it to Caelin quicker. Mark agreed with them but also said that they would still arrive in Caelin late nonetheless (plans never turn out the way you want them too, most of the time). Lyn merely wanted to get this over with little casualties or none at all, though there was one thing she wanted to do before they get any further out of Sacae.

Which was why she spoke up when they neared the area, "Mark, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour."

The group stopped, the men looking at Lyn with a questioning look. They noticed that this area had a few houses about and some kind of fortress or so but wondered what Lyn wanted to do here? It didn't seem that special.

"There's a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here," she said and Mark had a look of realization then. The knights looked confused. Lyn explained to the duo, while wondering how Mark knew this, "The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Oh!" Sain said, a smile on his face, "How quaint!" That was surprising, he had thought that the Sacaens people also prayed to Saint Elimine as well.

Kent thought the same thing but also said it in words, "The teachings of Saint Elimine has the most followers of Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least," he hoped he hadn't been offence of course, "that the ancient customs are still observed."

"That said," Mark spoke up, "shall we head to the temple then?"

The group nodded but before they could do anything, a woman – who had apparently been running – with such a frightened look upon her ageing face, stopped beside Lyn and spoke up to her, "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed," Lyn answered. _She looks scared, what's happened I wondered?_

The woman pressed closer to Lyn, even putting her hands on the swords-woman's shoulder as she urged her, them, "Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

"The Mani Katti..." Lyn whispered, "They're going to steal it?" She couldn't believe it but Lyn didn't doubt the woman's words and placed a reassuring hand on the lady's trembling hand, which was on her shoulder still. "I won't allow this to happen!" she said with a promise.

The woman appeared to be reassured, she let go of the swords-woman's shoulders and said, "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" With that said, the woman left, hurrying home to safety. She didn't dare get in the way of those group but prayed that they make it in time to save the priest.

They watched her go in silence but Sain was the one who broke it, "Lyndis, what you are planning?"

Kent spoke after Sain, "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare."

"You're right..." Lyn looked to Mark, speaking to him, "Say Mark...There are some homes to the south of us."

Mark acknowledged this. He had noticed that as well.

"Perhaps we should go there and question the residents," Lyn suggested.

"They would know the land better then us," the tactician mused and then nodded to himself. "Very well, let's ask them then." Purple eyes looked to the three houses south of them and instructed Lyn to go for the nearest one. He didn't know it then but it ironically housed the same woman that was speaking to them moments ago. The second house, next to the one Lyn visited, he ordered Sain to visit. The last one went to Kent.

Mark waited for them to come back and noticed that far north a bandit had moved. Purple eyes noticed to his left that there were two small fortresses next to each other up north and blinked. _Could prove useful, maybe,_ he thought.

It wasn't long before the others returned and each gave the tactician the info the locals gave them. Apparently there was mountains at the temple which would make it difficult for the knights to move in, there was a weak wall they could use to their advantage thankfully and the Mani Katti was waiting for it's rightful owner. Splendid.

"Well, we have a priest to save, let's not waste any time then." Mark looked about the field and ordered, "Lyn, move to the trees up north." The swords-woman did so and the tactician looked to the knights, he ordered Sain next, "I want you to take care of that bandit before he gets to any of those fortresses."

Sain rode off after giving Mark a cheeky wave, holding a sword in hand this time instead of a lance. He rode up to the bandit, attacking with a swift stroke that made impact and dodged the bandit's axe.

It seemed Sain had that one handled and the tactician ordered Kent to move to the next forest. Mark had followed after them but stuck close to Lyn like he promised.

The bandit struck again after moving to the green knight's left side, hoping that was the knight's weak point but only found his death there when his killing stroke missed and a sword stabbed into his neck.

Sain grimaced and shook his head as he waited for Mark's next orders. That didn't mean he didn't turn his head away from the dead bandit or that he didn't feel guilty about it. _Look's like I'll be talking to Kent about this again._

"Let's move forward, Lyn," Mark ordered and with Lyn's nod, they moved. Both stopped at the temple's wall and peeked their head to look at the other side. Purple and green eyes saw a bandit traversing the mountain with ease while the other moved to hide behind the wall. Mark had to assume there was more bandits then this.

"Kent, Sain, block the entrance!" The knights moved to do so and made it in time for one of the bandits – the one who moved through the mountains – to attack Kent.

Kent dodged the attack and struck back with his sword. He reminded himself that he didn't have much room with Sain next to him but knew that he could still handle this. The red knight was wondering if perhaps he was getting arrogant but dismissed those thoughts to concentrate on the problem on hand. He struck again before the bandit could attack once more and killed the bandit with a slash to that man's throat. It was horrifying to see anyone die in such a way, choking on one's own blood but Kent stuck to the reasons of WHY they were doing this.

Reddish-orange eyes looked to his right and he noticed right away how troubled Sain looked and knew that tonight he'll be consoling his friend. Sometimes the deaths got too much for Sain to handle but Kent found it good that his friend would come to him instead of the commanders at Caelin. He needed consolation as well and if Sain hadn't found out yet that his presence alone soothed Kent's troubled mind then that was his secret.

Mark wanted this over with. He hadn't missed the fact that Sain didn't look much like his boisterous self and a look at Kent, it seemed the red knight knew what the problem was.

Lyn noticed this as well and whispered to Mark, "Is there something wrong with Sain?"

"He's not injured, that I know for sure."

"Something troubles him." The swords-woman had a worried look on her face. "Sain needs to concentrate on the battlefield before he gets himself killed. Perhaps you should let him take care of that weak wall then."

Mark had thought of that but...He shook his head. "I would like to agree with you on that but Kent would worry. You take care of that wall and they could both handle the next bandit together. I'll have a talk with them tonight," he looked at Lyn with a sheepish expression, "they most likely wouldn't want to burden you with their problems just yet. It's a man thing so don't be offended, alright?"

Lyn understood that and reluctantly conceded to her tactician's point. That didn't mean she couldn't compromise about this. "Fine. Tell them, as their future Lady of Caelin," Lyn grimaced at saying that, "that I wouldn't judge them less if they also came to me. We're friends, right?"

"_You seem to think you could handle everything on your own when the obvious is that you can't," Roland bluntly stated. For the first time since he and Leander met, the swordsman was angry._

"_What are you on about?" Leander asked, he was confused as to why Roland was angry at him. As far as the tactician knew, he hadn't done anything to offend the swordsman in any way._

_The blunette stepped closer to his fellow blunette until he towered over Leander and gripped the tactician's cloak tightly until he forced Leander to look at him. "You think I didn't hear you? That I wouldn't know you cried?!"_

_Leander cringed, _Oh..._ he thought. That's what this was all about, but why was Roland angry about that? He had made sure to stifle the noises as to not wake Roland up but apparently it hadn't worked as well as he had thought. Damn the emotions that did this or the fact that his body would betray him like that. He tried to pull himself free but Roland only shook him for it._

"_Stop that!" Leander cried out and Roland did so. "What do you want me to say? 'Sorry for being such a wimp'?! It's not my fault that I was emotionally compromised, alright!"_

"_No, it's not alright," Roland said and he slammed Leander against a tree. He felt guilty that he was treating his friend roughly but he was angry. "If anything was troubling you then you should have came to me! I would have listened, I would have helped you!" The swordsman breathed heavily, letting go of Leader's cloak as blue eyes looked into purple ones, "That's what friends are for..." he paused and whispered a question, "We're friends, right?"_

_Leander swallowed but after a moment's pause, he threw himself at Roland and cried into the swordsman's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he couldn't help but repeat those words but it was muffled. The hand running through his hair brought him comfort and Roland's words only made him laugh a little._

"_You idiot."_

Mark grimaced as he came back to reality but while it seemed he was visiting memory lane, he automatically continued to send out orders. Looked like he could still multitask very well but the tactician needed to get this under control. His flashbacks tended to happen with words most of the time but soon it'll happen with actions as well. He couldn't allow this to continue. Mark didn't want to block those memories – the only thing he had of his best friend – but what could he do to stop this? A fleeting thought came to mind, several actually but the one stood out was-

"Lyn, stick to the pillars! It'll give you advantage over the bandit there," he ordered her. Lyn moved through the broken wall. Purple eyes looked to the knights and finding no bandits heading there way, he ordered them as well to head into the temple to handle any other bandits that might be there but to leave the main boss alone, for now.

The tactician followed after them and was in time to witness Lyn kill the bandit. He found that her skills as a swords-woman was improving and couldn't help but smile with pride. Switching his attention to the knights, he saw Kent staying behind Sain as the green knight handled the bandit at the main entrance. In a logical point of view, Sain was gaining more experience the more he used his sword but as a friend, he really needed to speak to Sain about whatever was troubling him.

Even from this far, though it couldn't be seen really well, the jerky movements Sain performed was enough for Mark to know that the green knight wasn't truly concentrating on the fight. He couldn't help but wince when Sain was struck but at least that would be the last thing the bandit would ever do. He sighed and waved everyone over and waited.

It struck him then, why hadn't the boss – who was merely sitting on a throne – didn't bother helping out his fellow bandits? Why just let them get killed? A glance at the throne and at the boss was all the answer Mark needed. That swordsman – surprisingly not wielding an axe – had a smirk on his face, as if this was some form of entertainment but the way he was slouching also spoke of overconfidence of his ability. Arrogance. _How heartless of him._

"What's the plan?" Sain asked, after he finished healing himself. He mournfully looked at the empty vulnerary pouch and sighed. Pocketing it away instead of throwing it, he looked at Mark, waiting for orders.

The other two did the same.

Purple eyes looked to all of them but then lingered on Kent, Mark had noticed that the red knight carried a lance as well but he had never seen Kent use it before. Not like there wasn't an opportunity back then but right now... "Lyn and Sain, the both of you will provide backup for Kent." He looked at the red knight, "I want you to use the lance. You are proficient with the sword, that's good, but I also need to know how good you are with another weapon. Is that alright?"

Kent switched weapons, twirling the lance as he got a feel for it. He may not be as good with it as Sain but at least he wasn't fumbling around with it either. _Still,_ he thought, _I very much prefer the blade._ That didn't mean he couldn't see Mark's logic. Just a day ago, Sain had been unable to strike as hard with a sword but the more he had used it, the more better he got. "It's fine. You are the tactician after all."

"That doesn't mean I don't take any of your opinions into consideration. If you find that you can't handle something but are afraid I'll just ignore it then you are dead wrong. I value my allies lives more then anything, I'm not heartless."

The red knight bowed his head a little, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offence by that."

Mark waved a hand, "It's fine. Can you handle that swordsman though?"

Reddish-orange eyes looked at the swordsman and even though he knew he wasn't as good with a lance, that didn't mean he'll keel over from some bandit. Kent would suffer some injuries but the bandit would still fail. "I can handle it."

"Then everyone has their orders. Move out!"

Everyone moved, with Kent in the lead. Lyn and Sain stuck to the red knight's back while Mark stuck close to Lyn as usual.

Kent stopped near the bandit, facing him with his lance. He didn't speak to the man, preferring to just get this over with, but apparently the swordsman didn't share that same opinion and he was forced to listen.

"Who do you think you are?" the bandit spoke, brandishing his sword as he stood up from the throne. Smirking, he asked, "What chance do you think you have against me?"

Twirling his lance to gain momentum, Kent struck the bandit and managed to do a critical hit. It was no surprise that the bandit died from it but the red knight hadn't thought that he would be able to land a hit. _What luck,_ he thought to himself.

The battle was over.

Weapons were put away but as the looked around them, they noticed that there wasn't any priest about like the woman said there was. Had he been killed?

The sound of a door opening grabbed their attention and they could see, to their relief, that the priest was alright as he slowly made his way over to them. The priest was old, dressed in blue robes and his attention was on Lyn it seemed.

The old man looked surprised to see her and hesitantly asked her a question, "Ah, your clothing...Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

Lyn was taken back but answered him, "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed," he answered with a reassuring smile. "You have my gratitude."

"And the sword? Is it safe?" Lyn asked.

The priest nodded, "Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." He moved, making his way towards Mani Katti it seemed while continuing to speak, "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti." Stopping in front of the blade, he gestured to Lyn, "Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn appeared happy about this and said her gratitude, "Oh, thank you so much!" She moved towards the blade, hesitant about touching it but after a reassuring look from the priest, she placed her hand gently on Mani Katti's sheath.

There was a quick flash of light.

The priest let out a questioning, "Hm?" while the others wondered what that was about.

"What? Did-" There was another flash of light that cut off Lyn's question. It died down after a second and when it did, everyone could see that the Mani Katti was glowing.

Lyn appeared more surprised about this and that made the group realize that this wasn't a normal event. "The sword...It's...glowing," Lyn mumbled.

The priest seemed overjoyed about this. "Ah. Hm...It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?" she asked, not sure what was going on. Lyn hadn't expected this to happen, never has actually. _Then why...?_

"You are it's rightful owner," the priest said and he ignored Lyn's shocked look, "You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn shook her head, disbelieving this event, "No...I can't...I couldn't..." she stuttered out.

"It is the sword's wish," the priest insisted. "If you require proof, draw it from it's sheath."

"Um..." Though still in disbelief, she did as the priest instructed and pulled out the Mani Katti. There was another bright flash of light but there was a glowing sword in her hands now. Lyn held onto it reverently. "It came out...effortlessly."

The priest prayed, saying with awe, "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?" Lyn repeated softly.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn," said the priest, "You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

Lyn nodded her head, "Yes...Yes sir!"

With that said, the group had headed out, after they each gave their own prayer for a safe journey. They left the temple and the small village but stopped from moving any further.

Sain was the first one to break the silence, he was looking at the blade in Lyn's hands, "So this is the Mani Katti...The sword with no equal."

"This is all so unbelievable," Lyn uttered. "Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae...in my hand."

"It's not so strange," Kent spoke up. "In fact, many legends tell similar tales...Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners-"

Mark was reminded of the Eight Generals weapons but he knew, with one look at the Mani Katti, that the sword in Lyn's hands wasn't blessed by the Goddess Asherah. He had seen for himself what those weapons were capable of and even knew what the energy they let out felt like. Mani Katti didn't emit that same energy but still, that blade was special in it's own rights.

There was just something about Mani Katti that Mark couldn't put his finger on it. It was at the tip of his conscious, he knows it.

"Look at it, Mark," Lyn said, drawing the attention of her tactician. She held up the sword for Mark to see, "This is the Mani Katti. This is...my sword. I must care for it well."

Mark smiled reassuringly, "Of that I have no doubt." He placed a hand on Lyn's own, a simple gesture was all it meant but an accidental touch of the blade was all it took for Mark to collapse. He didn't even notice that he'd fallen unconscious or that his friends were shouting his name with worry and fright.

All Mark noticed was warmth...

* * *

"_Leander. Leander. You have to wake up, my friend." There was a soft chuckle, a familiar laughter actually and there was a hand running through his hair._

"_This isn't a place to take a nap, you know?" The hand that was running through his hair stopped and there was a gentle tap to his forehead._

_Another set of hands was placed on his cheek, the touch of it was soft compared to the other person's hand. "Perhaps you shouldn't tease him so, Roland. The spirits of the Mani Katti had brought him to us in such a rough manner, it is only logical he would be asleep."_

_There was a sigh. "I know Hanon, but you can't blame them for that. We did ask the sword for it's help."_

"_Then next time we shall tell them to be gentle."_

_The hands on his person were removed. He couldn't help but whimper at the loss of them. They were so comforting... "Sorry," Roland apologized._

"_You must awaken, Leander. Sleeping in this world is hazardous for you," Hanon spoke. "We shall properly speak next time, I promise you my friend."_

I don't..._ he had tried to protest but couldn't speak. His mouth refused to move._

_A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. "We will always be with you, Leander. Never forget that."_

_There was a pressure on his right hand and it took him a moment to figure out that someone was holding it, squeezing it reassuringly actually. "Until next time, son of Asherah."_

I want to stay...Please don't..._ A push was all it took for him to leave._

* * *

The sound of crackling fire was heard and the smell of something being cooked were enticing enough to wake Mark up. He groaned softly and pushed himself up to a sitting position and he put a hand on his forehead to ease up the light headache he had.

"Mark!" he heard and suddenly the tactician was surrounded by his friends. Each of them asking questions but he couldn't get a word out. He let out a whistle until all was silent.

"First question, what happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed and none of us could figure out why," Lyn answered. She looked the most worried. "I checked you for injuries and found none, you didn't appear to be sick either."

Mark nodded. "Second, how long have I been out?" It was nighttime, now that he had a proper look about.

"The whole day," Sain answered.

"Do you have any idea why you collapsed like that?" Kent asked.

"..." Mark wondered what he should say to that. He mentally scoffed, there was an easy answer to that though it made him guilty to do so. "I...am not used to roughing it in this country's weather. It looked like I had another heatstroke," he sheepishly smiled at them. "I'm so sorry for worrying all of you."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

Everything went back to normal after that but Mark had noticed that he was being treated in a fragile way. It irked the tactician but he did place himself in this situation and as such allowed it. Dinner was served and Mark was instructed by all three to drink plenty of water, he did so while being watched.

It was after they finished eating and were deciding on who took first watch that Mark was reminded that he had meant to talk to Sain. Apparently there was no need for it, after gesturing Sain to talk privately, because it was already done. Lyn had spoken to Sain and after some words of comfort, that was all.

Sain placed both hands on Mark's shoulders and grinned, "You know, it's great that you care but I'm fine now. Promise. If this happens again, I promise to come to you this time. To any of you," the green knight assured.

Mark nodded and the two headed back.

Despite it all though, when they all retired and leaving Mark to take first watch – which he insisted since he had slept the day away – he couldn't take his mind away from what happened. He vaguely recalled some things but the memory, or dream (ironic), was blurred. Mark knew though, that whatever had happened, was because of the Mani Katti.

It seemed he had to be cautious of that blade from now on.

"_It all started on an island now known as Dread Isle, a place that used to have a temple worshipping the Goddess Asherah but is known now to some as the 'Dragon's Gate'. I was 'born' there."_

* * *

**Done and done! Hope this turned out good for you all xD**

**Ciao~**


	4. Band of Mercenaries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters, which makes me wish I do just for the hell of it xD

"Talking"

_Thinking_

And another thanks to my third reviewer and another follower; **MidnightFenrir** & **kdldvs.** The answer to Midnight's question about pairings and romance - Yes, yes there will be romance. As for Mark having a love relationship with Lyn or anyone else for that matter, I have no idea. Perhaps not~ Sorry if that disappoints you D':

**Warning:** There might be slight undertones of slash in this but if not then just ignore it.

* * *

_It was days later, after the fiasco known as 'Mark's fainting incident', that I finally remembered what I had dreamt about. It wasn't a dream though. Not a memory either. Whatever IT was, it had something to do with Lyn's sword, the Mani Katti. The voices of my two dearest friends continue to ring in my head but I dare not ponder on it anymore then necessary. What I will focus on now is Lyn's goal, her journey – even with my past, my memories, plaguing me like a sickness. Alas, our journey had a minor setback when the group gave me the map and told me to plot our way to Caelin. I managed to get us lost...Kent fixed that. Four days wasted because of my lack of knowledge, five days correcting that. At least it was a good laugh._

_-Excerpt from 'Mark'_

**Ch. 3 Band of Mercenaries**

The morning had passed by like any other for Lyn's company, continuing travelling towards their destination (with Kent as navigator, for obvious reasons) and when a small village was in view, Mark had decided they should stop there to replenish a little bit of their supply. Some dry food and water was all they needed.

It was when they entered the village that things took a sad turn.

Buildings were ruined, some bodies were left for dead. It was obvious that this quaint village had been recently attacked.

If they only gotten here sooner...

Mark looked around, not truly devastated like the others (seeing far worse then this) but he did still feel the loss though. But as he continued observing, he noted that were less dead bodies then there should be during a raid. _Perhaps they were warned ahead of time then? _ It was a hopeful thought.

"This place...It's..." Lyn tried to say but couldn't. It brought back painful memories for her the more she looked around and was this close to releasing a few tears but she didn't dare shed them. She did pray for them though, in her thoughts.

"The entire area is in ruins." Sain looked about, a frustrated, helpless expression on his face. "Why doesn't their Marquess do anything to help?" he questioned, tone angry.

Lyn shook her head. "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No Marquess holds power here," she paused before adding something she hasn't spoken about except to Mark, "My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain."

This captured the knights attention. They hadn't ask Lady Lyn what had happened to her like they wanted and patiently waited for their Lady to trust them enough to tell them on her own time. It seemed that patience had been worth it.

Even if it was a sad tale to hear.

"My people were..." Lyn trailed off, eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. She could not, will not, cry over this. She had promised herself no more tears (even though it hurt so much). "The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me." It wasn't Lyn's imagination that she could hear cruel laughter, screams of fear and anger, of running footsteps and clashes of steel. It wasn't her imagination, but memories of that night surfacing. A brush of rough material on her bare arm brought her back to reality and she muttered thanks to Mark in her thoughts for dragging her back and away from that dark place in her mind.

"They're soulless beasts," she angrily uttered. Hatred was what she felt for them, for all bandits and those who had similar occupations as them. "I will never forgive them. Never." Lyn had shouted that last part, worrying the men – for it was obvious to them that if Lyn would come across bandits, she would most likely just cut them down without mercy.

"Lyndis..." whispered Sain.

"..." Kent only let out a soft grunt, no words coming to mind.

Mark remained silent, his worry only grew though. This place, this raided village, was apparently feeding Lyn's vengeance. _The cycle will only continue,_ he thought. _Can I even change Lyn's hate to something tolerable? Will it be possible for her to overcome this darkness?_ The tactician didn't want to believe that Lyn was incapable of changing her views, that she would be consumed by this evil. Hanon's descendants were not weak! _Prove me right, descendant of Hanon. Prove to me that your kind is capable of redemption!_

Though Mark's faith in human kind did not waver, that he didn't dare doubt it at all, there were occasions where he needed a reason to keep having that faith. To keep on going. Through out the centuries, the years where he wandered Elibe and stopped wars to continue the peace, Mark – Leander – always found one person to place his faith in.

That one person, unknowingly, carried all of human-kinds fate.

So far, it worked in their favour. Roland was the first, Sebastian of Etruria had been the last.

Lyndis was now that person, the final one.

"I will avenge my people," Lyn swore. "I will do everything in my power."

_Will you be the first human to fail?_

"When the time comes," Sain spoke up, "bring me with you." It wasn't a demand, not a suggestion, just him offering his help. From one friend to another.

_Don't do this._

"Sain," Lyn breathed out. She had no other words to speak but she was grateful to him.

_It won't end well for you. For all humans._

"Don't forget me either," Kent added.

_Have I chosen wrong?_

Lyn looked to Kent too, even saying his name as well, "Kent..."

_Is this...disappointment? Have I failed?_

"You'll need a tactician with you." Mark faked a grin. His faith didn't waver, there was no doubts, but he couldn't help but cry inside. Lyndis shouldn't smile at him, shouldn't be thanking him. She had failed. The last human who he had placed his faith in, failed. Leander – for once Leander and not Mark – didn't know what to feel, what to think.

Asherah's dream, Her desire, his goal, his purpose, all led to this...In the end, nothing had cha-

"_Don't give up!" Roland shouted, sword slashing away at the enemy._

What?

"_Don't give up!"_

It was never about giving up. He wouldn't stop helping, stop trying to achieve the impossible. The human emotions he felt though, it just HURT that nothing about human nature has changed.

"_I know that humans are selfish. That it was our actions that led us to this but promise me, promise me Leander, that you won't give up on us!" Roland pleaded, blue eyes locking onto purple ones._

Was that promise still worth keeping? After all these years?

_Roland placed his head on Leander's chest, hands gripping his tactician's shoulders in a tight grip as he tried to compose himself. Those purple eyes shouldn't look so anguished, that lost expression shouldn't be on his face, the disappointment rolling off of Leander in waves shouldn't be felt! "Leander...I'm so sorry," he whispered. The brutality of humans knows no bounds and how Roland wished that Leander never had to see it for himself._

"_..." Leander had nothing to say but he did wrap his arms around Roland, trying to comfort the swordsman._

"_..."_

"_It can still change."_

_Roland stiffened, wondering if he heard wrong. "What?" he asked but didn't bother removing his head just yet._

"_Humans can change. Dragons too..." Leander hesitated, wondering what to say next. Should it even have to be thought over? No, it didn't have to be. Speaking without thought, speaking honestly. "How the mighty have fallen, man and dragon. So enriched in darkness, of blood and death. And yet, there is hope still. A glimmer of light. So long as there is light, so long as hope still exists, things will change. You are the very proof of that, Roland." He tightened his arms and then let go, pushing himself out of Roland's grasp, Leander gently forced his friend to look at him._

"_I won't give up. Not on this, not now and until my faith is misplaced then perhaps not ever. Let the dream become a reality."_

Inhale. Exhale. Just breathe. He was being too rash, quick to judge. Knowing that this was his last cycle, that it was the end for him, actually made Mark – Leander – act so human. It was perhaps fear that drove him to lose his trust in humans (the first time, maybe?), making him forget that they – as in the entire race – were capable of turning over a new leaf.

Lyn will change, she just needed guidance. One that he said he would provide. That he would give.

Mark wanted to hit himself. So, so badly.

Inhale. Exhale.

"What's this?" Kent exclaimed, eyes facing ahead. He drew his blade, it seemed that the bandits hadn't left yet apparently. "Be on your guard, Lyndis," he advised. "There seems to be some sort of commotion over there."

"That's...That's a pegasus." Lyn squinted her eyes a bit, trying to find the rider and when she caught a glimpse of those lavender locks, she froze. "Could it be?" she asked herself, moving forward.

The tactician silently sighed. Once this journey is over, he was definitely visiting an old friend, if only to quiet the memories. He needed to focus on the now (which would be easier if certain words just didn't happen to trigger his flashbacks).

"It seems milady Lyn knows that rider," stated Kent. Reddish-orange eyes flickered over to the bandits, keeping an eye on them.

Sain whistled, quietly of course, "A pegasus rider to be exact."

"Lyn sure is full of surprises," Mark voiced.

The red knight moved closer to Lady Lyn and the pegasus rider, leaving behind the two men, asking his Lady once he was near, "You are acquaintances?"

"She's my friend," confirmed Lyn. She didn't shift her gaze from the lavender haired teen, not when there was two bandits nearby. "This is Florina," she introduced for her shy friend, "a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men," warned Lyn.

Introductions over with, Lyn questioned Florina, "Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

Florina hesitated in answering, twiddling her thumbs, "Well...um...When I heard that you left...I decided to follow you." She swallowed nervously, "Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you." Blue eyes shifted to the bandits before focusing on Lyn again, "I didn't see these two, and...well..." she trailed off.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Lyn grimaced, asking, "Did your pegasus land on them?"

"Well, I...A little..." Florina looked down, flushing with embarrassment or shame. Could be both.

"Aha!" Yelled one of the bandits, frightening Florina enough for her to hide behind Lyn. "You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

Making sure that Florina was safely behind her, Lyn softly asked her, "Did you apologize, Florina?"

"Yes." Florina couldn't help but tremble a little but with Lyn near by, she knew she would be safe. But all these men... "I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..." Pressing herself closer to Lyn, Florina couldn't help but cry a little. It was just a little too much for her.

"Don't cry. It's alright," comforted Lyn, though she did glare at the bandit.

"Lyn..." mumbled the pegasus knight.

Glaring harder at the bandit, Lyn forced out the words, "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass?" _No matter how much I wish otherwise._ "You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance." The other bandit spoke up, his eyes on Florina. "The girl goes with us—by force if need be!" With that said, both bandits ran off.

Sain and Mark regrouped with the trio. Shouting could be heard from beyond the wall and Mark noticed, from the entrance they came in from, that it seemed the duo bandits were calling for reinforcements. They appear to have an archer(s?) as well.

Just his luck.

"Mark! We've got to fight back!" Lyn shouted.

Florina looked to the other two men, teens, and quickly wiping away her tears, she spoke with hesitance to her friend, "Lyn...I..."

The swords-woman turned her attention to Florina, asking her a rhetorical question, "You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

"...Yes!" Florina answered. She mounted her winged horse, taking out her lance and as she looked to the others, she noticed they were looking at one person. The cloaked one. _A commander?_ She thought to herself, but that couldn't be right. _A tactician then._ Lyn was travelling with a strategist and two knights, why? A question that Florina had to ask later, when they weren't in battle, or surrounded by men.

Urging her pegasus closer to Lyn, Florina noticed that her friend had been speaking to the tactician and waited until she finished speaking before asking, "Lyn...Who's that?"

Lyn moved aside, as to properly introduce them, "This is Mark." Mark nodded his head in acknowledgement. "He's still in an apprentice, but he's my tactician."

_Did I say I was an apprentice?_ He thought, trying to rack his memories but so far coming up with nothing now. He was more concerned about the upcoming battle.

"Oh, I see..." Florina looked to Mark, meeting those strange eyes of his with her own. She meekly said to him, "Uh...Mark? I'm pleased to meet you."

"You as well," he returned, though not in a meek manner. With a soft smile, Mark added, "Beautiful pegasus, may I ask for it's name?"

Florina was startled, but she answered, "Huey...Her name is Huey."

"Nice to meet you, Huey."

Lyn couldn't help but grin, her two friends seemed to be getting along just alright. That was good, nice even.

"Lyn, I need you to visit that village. Warn them about the battle!" Mark ordered.

The swords-woman hesitated, she didn't want to leave Mark alone. No, that's not it, she didn't want to leave Florina alone. Despite trusting these trio of men, Florina...A look at the pegasus knight, Lyn left once she received a nod from Florina.

Mark shifted his gaze to the others, he momentarily paused as he thought over what that look was on Lyn's face but dismissed it, and instructed the others, "Sain, I want you to handle that archer. Kent, you are to be his back up. Once he's taken care of, I want one of you to block that entrance we came in from and the other to take over when your partner is overwhelmed." He waited for a nod and after getting it, he shifted his gaze to Florina, who flinched. Mark soften his look and spoke to her, in a commanding tone, soothingly, "Florina, I need you to check over that wall and see if any other villagers are unawares of what's happening. Warn them of what's happening but be cautious, the bandits have archers."

"I'm ready to fight...I'll follow your orders," she hesitantly spoke. Gripping her lance, Florina nodded and urged Huey to fly. She could do this. She can. It didn't mean that she wouldn't be praying to St. Elimine for strength, and courage.

Sighing, the tactician removed his hood for a moment. A brief smile came to his lips as he felt the gentle breeze, ruffling his hair a bit and once he was sufficiently cooled down a bit (wearing that cloak all day was not healthy), he placed his hood over his head again. _Lyn should be back by now._

Running footsteps, that's what Mark heard, and thinking it to be the enemy he swiftly turned around with his dagger in hand. He faltered though when it was just Lyn and some unknown male, an archer to be exact. _If Lyn managed to recruit this guy, she is damn lucky it was an archer. We need one._ "Who's the archer?" he asked.

"Did we scare you?" Lyn retorted, an amused smile on her lips.

Mark rolled his eyes. Though he didn't answer the question, the flush of pink on his cheeks was telling enough that he had been scared. For a moment. A teensy moment. It was a good thing his hood covered most of his face, his cheeks especially. "My name is Mark, I'm this group's tactician. You are?"

"I'm Wil," the archer answered with a cheery disposition. He even gave a wave. "Nice to meet you." Fingers fiddled with the bow, checking it over. "I'm to follow your orders, to the best of my abilities."

"It's good to have you on board then. I need you to check over that wall, the one near the village you came from, and take care of any enemies you see," Mark ordered.

Wil ran off with a wave.

The tactician and the swords-woman remained in blissful silence for a moment.

"He seems cheery," commented Mark.

Lyn hummed in agreement.

The two waited, each for different reasons. Lyn hadn't received her orders, even then she worried for Florina and until she saw with her own eyes that her friend was alive and safe, she would remain there (Kent and Sain were capable after all). Mark didn't want to advance forward until the (new?) members came back, he was...worried, about them both. He hadn't seen what they were capable of, can't do that now (despite having that Wil guy up ahead of him) seeing as he was keeping vigilant eyes on those knights.

Sain and Kent seem to be doing alright, no doubt a vulnerary had been used but if the other two didn't make it back soon, he'll have to order Lyn to help the knights out. They could only handle so much, though if the swords-woman was that adamant about remaining behind (she looked it) then he'll just ask for her sword (not that blasted Mani Katti) and help them out himself. He wasn't about to lose his knights, or anyone for that matter.

Seconds passed by, Mark was getting impatient and he opened his mouth only to close it when he saw Wil running back, his hand waving at them.

"Sorry it took a while, had to take out that swordsman. Noticed a Pegasus knight too and-" Wil grunted, a surprised expression on his face as he was pulled close to Lyn by the collar of his shirt. He tried to release himself, all he got out of it was Lyn shouting in his face. It took a bit for him to actually hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"Did you kill her?! Did you kill Florina! Answer me!" Lyn was hysterical and she was about ready to stab Wil – this archer! - if Mark hadn't pulled her back, away from Wil and was apparently yelling at her back. Why was Mark doing that? Hadn't he heard what Wil had done!

**Slap!**

Lyn blinked. She felt a stinging sensation on her face and her world was tilted a bit. "M-Mark?" she hoarsed out, a betrayed look on her face. Lyn blinked again and there were now two worried expressions facing her, one visible on his face and the other basically seen only through his posture.

Then things took a different turn, when a shout from above stole their attention.

"Lyn, look out!"

It apparently came from Florina, who was flying down with Huey and her lance out, which was currently pointed at Wil.

Mark ran, tackling Wil to the ground and he cried out as the lance nicked him in the leg (his left leg). Landing on top of the archer, who let out a loud, "Oof!" sound, Mark sighed in relief that he managed to save Wil's life. From Florina. _Things keep getting better and better...And this is turning out to be the worst day I had so far._

Ignoring the searing pain he felt, it was just a flesh wound anyways, the tactician pushed himself up and was now straddling the archer (not like he knew anyways). He hoped that Wil hadn't been knocked out but Mark wouldn't know unless he asked, while poking the archer at the same time, "You alright?"

Wil groaned in pain, but he did have the sense to swat at the hand poking him. Brown eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the tactician on top of him – straddling him more like it – that it made him freeze. "W-What?" _are you doing on TOP OF ME?!_

"Oh good, I thought you were unconscious for a moment." Mark forced himself to stand up, hissing as his wound again flared up. He couldn't help but glare at it. _Stupid human body._ The longevity of a dragons lifespan, the body of a human and Goddess Asherah couldn't bother to give him something else, like immunity to pain as well and not just, you know, the sole knowledge of this and that? Mark had never been one for pain, not since-

"_Gah!"_

_Roland turned, most of the company did, towards the injured party and nearly everyone paled when they saw Leander...with a dagger stabbed into him. In his chest no less, close enough to his heart!_

"_Leander!" yelled everyone, meaning the whole eight generals._

_The tactician merely fell backwards, the pain too great for his mind to comprehend. This was the first time he got critically injured. It was most likely fatal. Will he...die here? In..._That hurt,_ out...In...out. Someone lifted his head until it was laying on their lap, there was gentle hands running through his hair in a soothing manner. Leander whimpered, eyes shut, was he screaming also? _It hurts.

"_It's okay. It's okay," those words repeated to him, spoken softly._

"_Hu...urts..."_

"_Shh, don't talk. Elimine is going to heal you. Just...Just stay with us, alright?" They whispered and Leander still didn't know who it was._

"_Ple...Ple...ase..."_

"_You have to save your strength."_

"_Leander."_

"_Leander."_

"_LEANDER!"_

Mark gasped, purple eyes blinking as he looked at the worried faces of everyone. Lyn, Florina, Wil and the knights were all staring at him. _What?!_ "...just happened?"

His words apparently worried everyone even more, if the deepen expressions on their faces were any indications.

It was Sain who spoke first, his tone of hesitation, "You...don't remember?"

_Remember?_

"You recalled us back," Sain explained. "Kent and I were doing well barring the enemy from advancing past us. We switched off when things got a bit too much for either of us, healed our self with vulnerary and continued doing this until there was only the archer left on the other side then you called us back before we could kill him...Don't you recall any of that?"

"I..." Flashes of words ran across his mind, a fragment of memory of seeing those knights riding back and Mark wondered why he did that...? What was going on with his mind while he had been lost in memories again? "Yes, I recall that. I'm just..."

"Injured," supplied Kent. His eyes zeroing in on Mark's injured, covered, leg. "Lyn had explained to us what had transpired. You refused to get it treated, despite our protest." There was a disapproving look on Kent's face now.

"I...I'm s-sorry..." Florina had been crying, was still crying actually.

"You don't have to apologize, Florina." Mark smiled reassuringly, as best he could. He was feeling unsettled about what just happened but comforting Florina came first. "Anyone would have done the same in your position. You thought Wil was an enemy, it didn't help that he was also an archer, which caused you much fright I imagined but you still came down to help. To save Lyn no doubt." He removed his hood, perhaps instead of looking like some shady person would help Florina calm down, more so if he appeared more human in her eyes.

"I don't blame you."

"Neither do I," Wil added. "As I've mentioned to you, don't worry. I take the blame. I should have called out to you but you were busy at the moment, talking to those villagers."

Florina sniffled but she seemed to be feeling better, if the loosening tension of her shoulders was any indication.

"I'm glad that's taken care of," Lyn said as she nodded approvingly to the two men, then her gaze shifted towards Leander with ferocious intensity that it made the tactician twitch. "Now we just need to apply a vulnerary to your leg then everything will be even better."

If Mark didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Lyn was being a bit...sarcastic. She wasn't, probably, but maybe it was just the tone of her voice that made him think it. "No need to waste a vulnerary for that. Just bandage it up for now."

That was apparently not the right thing to say, if the incredulous expression was anything to go by.

"...Or not. Let's just go waste a vulnerary on a wound that could easily be bandaged up," grumbled Mark.

Lyn approached, with a vulnerary (which only had one use left over), and held it out to Mark with a stern expression.

The tactician dutifully took it and moved aside his cloak, revealing the bloody leg to everyone. It wasn't that bad, the blood made it look worse then it should have but it was still blood nonetheless. He applied the vulnerary, watching as it worked it's magic and healed up his leg. It was an odd sensation to feel flesh stitching itself together but it's something everyone had gotten used to.

Everyone but Mark. He never gotten hurt if he could help it. As a tactician, he stayed behind to direct the battles but as a swordsman, he made sure to kill his opponents as quickly as possible. All in all, he never really gotten hurt much. Rarely allowed himself to unless it was to save someone's life.

"That's...better," he mumbled. He was startled when hands clamped down on his shoulders and Mark snapped his attention to Kent, who was in his personal space. "Uh...um..." _What?_

"Don't ever do that again," Kent said. His default expression, the stern one, was replaced with worry and concern.

"W-what?"

Kent sighed. "You ignored your injury, kept protesting that it didn't need to be healed. As logical as it was to save vulnerary for us, it doesn't mean we shouldn't waste one on you. You're a part of this company," those eyes stared at purple ones, trying to convey some deep emotions that Mark didn't really understand, "remember that."

"What he means," Sain spoke up, "is that you're our friend. You worried us and we don't like that. Next time you get injured and protest about it, we're holding you down so Lyn could heal you right up with a vulnerary." The scary thing was, Sain was really serious about it.

Lyn appeared to be in agreement with that plan.

Wil was amused, if that smile behind his hand was any indication.

Florina giggled.

Kent sighed again but nodded.

Mark...was befuddled.

**Twang!**

There was a flurry of movements. Kent was in front of Mark, protecting him. Sain moved in front of Wil while Lyn did the same for Florina (and Huey of course).

An arrow bounced off of Kent's arm guard.

The group looked towards the person who shot it, the archer – the one from behind that wall it seems – and the boss, an axeman. Brigand.

This actually begs the question, why are most bandits axe people?

"Well, well, so this is where you lot been hiding, eh?" the boss spoke, a sort of arrogant, confident smirk on his face. Like he thinks two of them are enough to handle the rest of the company.

The archer didn't appear to think so but was apparently too scared to go against his boss.

It made Mark sad.

Lyn step forward, careful enough to not stray too far from the group and was ignoring the complaints from the knights. She had to know though. Needed to find out. It was killing her, this anticipation. "Hey, listen! There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Begging for you life so soon, wench?" the boss retorted.

Grinding her teeth, Lyn ignored the insult and asked with some hesitance, "Are you...Taliver bandits?"

The brigand blinked, "Taliver?" he repeated. He looked to be in disbelief and disgusted about that name. "Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!" he vehemently denied. "Those fiends would even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honour." A smirk appeared on his face, as he said with an obvious leer towards Lyn, "We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?"

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today." _Even if there were plenty of reasons why you should be._ "If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now." Lyn was only offering them this one chance, only one.

Spluttering sounds seem to come from the brigand, the archer looked to be suffering the same thing actually. "You...You..." the brigand tried to say but it seemed he couldn't, he settled for something else though, "No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!"

**Thud!**

Everyone turned to the dead archer, which wasn't Wil thankfully and saw a dagger of all things sticking out of the man's throat. It seemed to have struck in deep. They looked back and saw Mark fixing up his cloak.

"No one...was doing anything," was all he said.

That was all it was needed for Lyn to attack the brigand. That man didn't stand much of a chance against the Mani Katti it seemed. Soon, the brigand was dead, his last words being, "Urgh...You'll live to regret this...My brothers...The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..."

Everyone relaxed after that.

"That's finally taken care of," stated Lyn.

"Lyn!" Florina cried out.

Swiping her blade, to get rid of the blood and then sheathing it back, Lyn focused her attention on the pegasus knight. "Florina...Why did you follow me?" she asked, "It's so dangerous."

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Florina asked instead of answering.

Lyn nodded. "Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training." It didn't take long for her to find out what Florina had been doing. "Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out." Florina petted Huey. "But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..."

"You were worried for me?" deduced Lyn, asking though to see if she was correct about it and when Florina nodded, she couldn't help but sigh a little. "Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."

Florina blinked, "Me?" she questioned. What was there to worry about?

"Listen," Lyn started out but paused, she sighed again and continued with a gentle tone, "most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know," confirmed Florina. "It's just...I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagine I would just...work it out. Somehow." Her shoulders slumped and she couldn't help lowering her head a bit and without knowing it, she had managed to grip Huey's mane. "After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up..." There was a sniffling sound.

The men cringed at that.

"Florina..." Lyn whispered, moving forward until she had a hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke soothingly to her, "Don't cry..."

"Yes!" Sain shouted, breaking the moment up, "There's no reason to give up your dream!"

"Hm?" questioned Lyn as she looked at the green knight with a perplex expression. At least Florina appeared to have stopped crying now.

Sain moved forward a bit, slowly walking closer and closer as he spoke, "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

Kent moaned, a hand covering his eyes as he uttered, "Sain!"

"You should come with us!" Sain ignored Kent with practised ease. "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

Wil blinked. "Wait," he said, "did you just include me?"

"Of course!" Sain appeared to look taken back, as if not having Wil around was ludicrous. "We were destined to meet here! It's fate!" With a gleeful grin on his face, he went back to whatever point he was trying to make, "Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain..." Kent sounded exasperated, he was rubbing the bridge of his nose now. "This is no joking matter!"

"Lyndis?" repeated Florina, appearing confused about all this. She looked to her friend, asking softly, "Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

"I can give you details later," Lyn promised. "This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right." With a hopeful smile, she asked Florina, "Will you come with us, Florina?"

Florina's face switched from disbelief to sheer happiness. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" She still seemed to be in the disbelieving stage it seemed but a second later she answered with a awe(?) tone, "I would be so...so happy!"

Lyn smiled beautifully.

Until Sain ruined the moment again by reappearing in front of Florina. "Fantastic!" he shouted, grabbing those slender hands into his own as he continued, "Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." aaaand that's about as far he got.

"Eeek!" shrieked Florina as she took her hands back from Sain, moving until Lyn was between her and Sain like a human shield. "Stay back! Don't get so close."

Sain blinked and said with a befuddled tone, "Ah...Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

"I beg your forgiveness," spoke up Kent as he looked only to Lyn. He appeared to look concrete or just plain embarrassed about Sain's behaviour. "Calling us mercenaries..."

Lyn shook her head, "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though." Smiling up to Kent, she asked him, "Can I count on you?"

"Yes! You have but to ask," said Kent.

There was a coughing sound, coming from Wil it seemed, and he looked to be confused about something. "So...Is it really alright that I travel with you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Lyn seemed happy about that fact. Having an archer around would be nice too. "If you're willing, Wil."

Wil grinned, "Actually, I'm very grateful." He placed a hand on the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm...at a bit of a crossroads." Removing his hand from his head, he added with cheer, "I would be honoured to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" With that said, he went about to properly introduce himself to the knights.

"'Lyndis's Legion'?" Lyn repeated softly. She shook her head in amusement and looked at Mark, stating, "This is getting stranger with everyday, Mark."

Mark could only chuckle softly.

"That doesn't mean we won't be talking tonight," Lyn said and it was in that tone. That tone meaning that Mark couldn't weasel his way out of it.

"Alright, but first we get some weapons. Florina managed to obtain money and I rather we stock up on some lances and swords." _If you ever loved me, Asherah,_ _please help me out here!_

"_I came to this world only with knowledge. There was no immediate skills of weaponry or magic, just what I know. I had no idea what my purpose was meant to be. What was I supposed to do? Those were my thoughts, until I left that island and found my calling."_

* * *

**And I am sorry that took me longer to complete. I written about a couple pages then stopped due to the fact that I had to move to a new apartment building. Then I had no internet access, which royally sucked I might add. Went to visit a friend for the week and thought I could finish this chapter there but nope! Ended up playing Battlefield 4 and FE Awakening xD**

**Best weekend ever.**

**Otherwise, I seemed to have had a problem with this chapter. A bit of a writer's block I guess? Glad that's over with but I think I kinda lost my point from the beginning to middle and end? Yeeeah, so sorry but I did say I was a slow updater!**

**Fun fact about Mark; he can't handle pain so well and if he gets injured, like he did so in this chapter, he sometimes tends to blank out because of it. He has a low tolerance for pain, poor baby~**

**Ciao!**


	5. In Occupation's Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters. I really wished I did xD Um, maybe not then.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

And a thanks to my 4th reviewer, **Yubelchen~ **I actually did, when I first rewrote this thing, wanted to make Mark a dragon instead of a dream but then changed my mind about it. Dragons are overrated :P Yes, Mark should get a hug~ SOMEBODY HUG HIM! lol.

* * *

_The villagers were saved, Lyn made a new enemy with the Ganelon bandits (as if Lundgren wasn't enough) and we have two new members joining Lyndis's Legion! That name is quite catchy, glad that Wil thought it up. All in a good days work...Except for the fact that I got injured and blanked out. At least I got nobody killed! Problem is, Lyn wants to talk about it. I've given them false information concerning my life, hadn't mentioned my age (I think?), didn't correct things to people's assumptions and now I have to say something that concerns my...inflection. Yes, it's an inflection. At least to me it is. It's not really my fault I hadn't built a tolerance for pain, alright! I'm just really careful to not get injured, which surprisingly works out._

_-Excerpt from Mark_

They left the quaint village, after gathering little supplies and buying extra weapons. They walked in silence, the group not having much to say except for filling in Florina and Wil about what their goal was, about Lyn's history and how they had all banded together. At least the silence wasn't oppressive nor was it awkward.

This strange group, in Mark's opinion, surprisingly works out well together. It wasn't like being with the Eight Generals or the army that he had led before of course, but it was like Sain said, destiny. Perhaps the Goddess Asherah had some grand plan in motion or perhaps not but whatever happens in the future, Mark was sure it will be something changing.

"This seems like a good time as any," Lyn spoke, breaking the silence as she looked to her left, where Mark was. "Are you up for that talk, Mark?" she asked.

There was eyes on him, Mark could feel it but he kept his eyes on ahead. "...You want to know what happened back there," he stated with reluctance.

Lyn nodded and she patiently waited for Mark to say something. He looked to be in thought, if that furrowed brow was anything to go by.

It shouldn't be a hard explanation to say but it kind of was to Mark, only because he was reluctant to explain it. It was a weakness of his that he didn't like exploiting. Granted the company he was with were trustworthy and all but...Years, centuries actually, of not sharing such a weakness was ingrained into him. _If they knew,_ he thought,_ would they leave me behind? Will they not allow me to fight if it to comes down to that?_ "...I don't have much tolerance to pain."

"Meaning?" Sain questioned, when no other answers were forthcoming.

Mark sighed. "I tend to blank out. I have no memories of what happened but despite that it seems I can continue on what I was doing. Giving out orders, fight, things like that but I won't have any memories of it. It's just...something I lived with."

The answer seemed to unsettle the Legion, if the shifting sound Mark can hear was any indication.

_They have a right to be unsettled though,_ Mark sardonically thought,_ it's their lives in my hand. Who would trust their life to someone with an inflection such as mine?_ That was one of his fears, losing the trust of his company because of 'it'.

"And you couldn't have told us this early on," demanded Kent.

Mark snarled out, "Would you have sent me away if you knew? Would you have treated me like glass?"

There was no answer.

That was enough to keep Mark silent for the rest of the way, stewing in anger. _I should never have said anything._

From then on the silence was strained.

**Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow**

They rode until near sunset, finding a sufficient place to camp for the night. It was an old abandoned fortress, which looked to be in good condition despite how it looked and though it wasn't an Inn with comfortable beds, it will at least provide better protection then just camping outside in the wild.

"Ah, this should suffice!" commented Wil. "Tonight's bed!"

Sain scrunched up his face. "This mildewy old fortress?" he asked skeptically. "Is this the best we can do?" He shook his head, "Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

Wil rolled his eyes. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here," he said. "No one has time to worry about travellers." He eyed the group, "And there are rather a lot of us," he mentioned.

"This will be fine," spoke up Lyn. Best to cut in now least this becomes an argument and that's the last thing this group needed. Especially with what happened earlier. "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway?" That was a rhetorical question.

Everyone wisely didn't say anything, despite the fact that there were a few who did want to be inside some Inn with their comfortable beds and hot meals.

"I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm by Lyn's side, I'll be fine," Florina said, ever the loyal friend.

Sain puffed up. "And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies."

"Sain," Kent called out exasperatedly, "both you and I are to remain awake." He put a firm hand on his fellow knight's shoulder, "WE," he emphasized, "will alternate the watch."

"Ah, alas..." sighed Sain. His head lowered, a pout on his face could be seen.

The ladies giggled, Mark cracked a smile while Wil grinned in amusement.

Kent rolled his eyes.

They entered the fortress, the knights up front while Wil and Florina guarded the rear which left Lyn and Mark in the middle. It didn't take long to find the area where they would sleep, seeing as the fortress was small. The problem with it though was that there was another entrance, bigger then the one they came in from and though it wasn't close to their sleeping area, it was worrisome.

Kent split from the group, taking his guard duties seriously as he decided for himself to stand guard at the main entrance. The rest remained in the hall, deciding what they should do since this changed everything.

Two people wouldn't be enough to guard two entrances all night, not without alternating the watch like Kent had said. This prompted Wil to volunteer to take second watch, Lyn agreed to do the same which prompted Florina to volunteer herself as well and Mark was just staying silent as he watched the Legion argue against Sain about this.

It was a soft voice that broke this argument up.

"Your pardon, milady..." It was coming from the room the Legion were supposed to camp in.

"Who's there?" Lyn asked, green eyes trying to find this stranger in the shaded room. Though the cracked ceilings provided some light in that area, it wasn't enough to brighten the room, seeing as it was sundown and not sunup. _We'll need to set up fire soon,_ Lyn thought.

The stranger moved further upfront, showing herself to the group and the Legion relaxed. Dressed in plain clothes, brown hair, frail-looking, no weapons in sight, they didn't need to fear this lady but what was a villager doing all the way out here? By herself no less?

"I..." The lady swallowed nervously, nerves on edge at the sight of those weapons. "Forgive my intrusion..." she said, "My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here..." _They seem friendly enough,_ Natalie thought to herself and bandits weren't so diverse like this group. There was a knight (if the armour was any proof of that), a pegasus knight, a swords-woman (a nomad actually), an archer and a cloaked man. Very diverse and not bandit-like. Natalie found herself relaxing slowly and took a step forward but stumbled. "Ah!" she cried out, a hand moving towards her aching leg, "Ow..."

Lyn moved, concern etched on her face and placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder, she asked, "Are you alright?" Green eyes followed where the hand was and found Natalie's leg, her right one, looking bruised. "Hm? Your leg..." _Did she hurt herself?_ She wondered.

"It's fine," Natalie said with a strained smile. "Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness..." She couldn't help but lean more onto the swords-woman's body though, lifting the weight off of her right leg. The swords-woman didn't seem to mind, more like she was helping her and Natalie was grateful for it as the swords-woman helped her gently to sit on the ground. "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much." _Until now._

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn fussed over Natalie, thanking Mark for his cloak as she used it as a cushion for Natalie's right leg. Looking back at Mark though, Lyn couldn't help but stare at him. She was used to seeing him wearing that green cloak of his all the time that it was rare for her, for any of them, to see what he actually wore.

A blue sleeved tunic with a leather, dark brown coloured, vest on top of it. He had on also brown, leather, arm guards (though she wondered why he was wearing one). Like a theme it seemed, he was wearing a brown, leather, belt too. The pants at least were a dark grey colour. Of course, she couldn't forget his strapped dagger as well (the only weapon he had on him). Then there was the boots – a dark brown, leather kind of boots (of course).

It was Natalie's voice that brought Lyn's attention back.

"I'm looking for my husband..." she said, "I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended." Natalie frowned with worry. "He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous." She clasped her hand tightly together. "I got so worried..." It was then Natalie remembered something and releasing her hands, she searched for the item she knew she had on her.

The sound of crinkling paper could be heard and then there was a paper being held in front of Lyn's eyes. It was a sketch of a man. Her husband to be exact. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but..." Natalie smiled hopefully at Lyn, "His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" she asked.

Lyn shook her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

Natalie closed her eyes and nodded. "I see..." She folded up the paper carefully, putting it away with care. "If you do meet him, please give him a message," she implored. "Tell him Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him," Lyn swore. "I promise."

_There's hope yet,_ Natalie thought with a smile.

It was then Kent came riding in, an alarmed look on his face. The Legion then knew this didn't bode well for them.

"Lady Lyndis!" cried out Kent, "Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

"What did you say?" Lyn could not believe her luck. The Legion had already dealt with bandits earlier in the day and now this was happening. She wondered though if this was the Ganelon bandits at work, it seemed very possible.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they?" joked Sain though he did have a serious look on his face. "What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

Mark found that to be a terrible idea.

"No..." denied Lyn, she looked to Natalie with concern. "Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger." A thoughtful look crossed her face, Lyn nodded. "Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls."

Everyone nodded, sans Natalie of course, and prepared themselves appropriately.

Lyn looked to Mark, ordering, "Mark, take over. The command is yours." The tactician nodded, actually nodding (seeing as his cloak was still being used as a cushion). Lyn shook her head, it's still a bit disconcerting to see Mark without it. "All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave."

"Oh..." Natalie moaned out, a frightful expression on her face.

"Rest easily, Natalie," comforted Lyn as she focused her attention on Natalie for a moment. She gestured to the Legion, "No one will harm you!" After receiving a nod, Lyn turned to the Legion and practically demanded to them, "Listen everyone! Fight with caution!"

Mark frowned in thought. He was thinking of a plan of action until Lyn's hand on his arm brought him back to reality and he looked at her questioningly.

"Mark! This fortress has two entrances." Mark knew that but nodded anyways. "That's where we must meet the enemy!" Lyn pointed to the east, saying, "I'll take the eastern door. Mark, you and the others guard the main entrance."

"Will you be alright?"

Lyn grinned, "I'll be fine. If I find myself in trouble, I'll head back here to give warning and someone could help out."

Mark didn't like that idea but Lyn had gotten better at fighting compared to when they met. He sighed. "Go, and be safe!"

"Same to you and everyone else!" Lyn ran off.

"Was that wise?" Kent asked, a frown of worry on his face.

"Lyn is strong, she'll be alright," assured Mark, though whether he was falsely reassuring the knight was debatable. Even he didn't believe his own words, but then again he always ended up really attached to his soldiers. Losing them is like losing a limb. "On other news, I want you and Sain guarding the main entrance with Wil as back up."

Kent hesitated, and Mark really wanted to smack some sense into that guy (he was still a little miff about earlier after all), but a nudge from Sain and the knights left, with Wil behind them.

"W-what about me?" Florina asked.

Mark thought about it. "There really isn't much you could do in this situation..." A look at Florina's despondent expression and Mark hastily said, "But can you check on the west side to see if there's another entrance we don't know about?" Florina nodded. "Alright, if there's any brigands about then don't engage. Just head back here and..." _Crap, everyone will be too busy doing their own thing. Wait!_ "I'll handle it."

Florina blinked. "You?!" she cried out incredulously and cringed after for how rude it was.

"Yes, me," laughed Mark. "I know my way around a sword. I'll just take the extra one we bought."

"A-alright." Florina and Huey left.

Mark sighed and made his way to the packs and rummaged through them. It didn't take him long to find that extra iron sword and frowned a little at it, it was not really a blade he was custom to but beggars couldn't be choosers. _Still, I very much prefer a rapier._

Moving back, he got into a sword stance and Mark breathed out slowly then put himself into fighting imaginary enemies in order for his body to remember things. _Muscle memory._ Lunge, parry, slash, guard, he went through them all and Mark could only smile. In an odd way, the tactician had missed this, missed having a blade in his hand and fighting in battles instead of directing them.

There was a clap and Mark paused. He had forgotten about Natalie for a moment.

"That was very good," Natalie praised.

Mark bowed. "Thank you. It's been a while since I've used a blade."

"I may not understand much about swordsman, but you...didn't seem to move like an amateur," commented Natalie.

"I was trained by the best." _The greatest Elibe ever had._

There was no more words after that and a moment later, Florina came galloping in. She had spooked look about her and she seemed a bit pale as well.

Huey stopped close enough to Mark, Florina gasped out, "Th-there's someone breaking down the wall! A-and an...archer...it..."

"Did you get hit? Is Huey alright?" Mark fired off, worry taking over him. He shouldn't have sent out Florina, shouldn't have presumed that there wouldn't be archers with these bandits. Lyn was going to kill him if anything happened to Florina.

"W-we're fine," Florina answered. "We were by the cracked wall. I only heard the arrow once the bandit stopped trying to break it down with their weapon." She nervously asked, "Sh-should we have stayed?"

"No." Mark shook his head. "If there's an archer then it was a good thing you left. I'll take care of those bandits but I need you to check on Lyn to see how she's faring." He looked concern. "Can you, will you be alright?"

Florina patted Huey. "Yes. Please be careful, Mark."

"Same to you!" Mark ran off, destination; the western part of the fortress.

It didn't take the tactician long to get there and when Mark rounded the corner, he skidded to a stop with sword out in front of him in a defensive position. There was no one there, yet. He let out a sigh of relief and cautiously walked forward until he arrived at the cracked wall Florina had mentioned. The clang of a weapon hitting the wall could be heard, along with the thwack of an arrow and the cracks on the wall were getting bigger.

The wall would crumble soon.

Mark stepped away, moving until he was out of range from the wall and patiently waited until it finally broke and when it did, the dust obscured his sight. At least the tactician had the sense to cover his mouth and try not to cough, to give away his position. The other bandits weren't of the same mindset it seemed, if the coughing he heard was right.

"Dammit!" cursed one of them.

The dust was beginning to slowly fade and one of the bandits, who was trying to wave away the dust, stepped into the fortress and that's when Mark struck. He lunged forward, stabbing the bandit in the arm and pressed forward, the bandit cried out from the pain.

Mark pulled his blade back, enticing another pained cry from the bandit and ducked as he heard the sound of an arrow, hearing it whizz over his head and the thwack sound as it impacted the wall. The tactician didn't waste his time getting back up as he swept the legs of the injured bandit, causing him to fall ungracefully onto the floor and Mark plunged his blade into the bandit's chest.

It didn't take long for the bandit to die but it certainly felt like it. The pained gasps slowly faded, especially as the bandit tried to weakly get the sword out of him and then he was dead after.

Then pandemonium happened.

The archer fired, while a brigand fought with wild abandonment and Mark swore as he fought, blocked the brigand's attack while dodging those arrows and this narrow hallway wasn't good enough to manoeuvre much in. But thankfully he had years of experience on his side and compared to the two bandits who were fighting angry, he wasn't.

It made all the difference.

Still though, the angry adrenaline was working in the brigand's favour and since Mark wasn't known to have much muscle mass then them, the hits he was blocking was beginning to numb his sword arm. He needed to switch hands, quickly. Ducking under a swing, he knocked the brigand down the same way he'd done with the dead bandit earlier and switched hands. He rolled to the left, dodging an arrow and crashed into the wall but Mark didn't let that distract him as he lunged forward, stepping on the bandit – which was highly amusing if he looked back on it – and killing the archer through the heart.

Mark fell forward when the brigand moved and pushed himself aside so he wouldn't injure himself on his own sword while still managing to land on the archer a bit. He muttered a "sorry" under his breath for it, he really was sorry for abusing the dead this way but blamed it solely on the brigand.

Everything was so face paced. There was not a moment of rest.

_Move, move, MOVE!_ Mark scrambled to his feet, barely dodging the brigand's axe as it was coming down towards him. He didn't have his sword in hand, it was still buried in the archer's body. Panting for breath, Mark took out his dagger, held it out in front of him in a guarded position and slowly moved back while the brigand advanced forward, slowly as well.

"I'm gonna gut ya!" swore the brigand. "Gonna make you bleed!"

_Not an image I needed to imagine,_ thought Mark. His back hit a column and the tactician held up the dagger higher. He has no experiences with fighting like this, it was nothing like throwing a dagger but he had a plan. Mark always had a plan...Alright, he didn't have a plan but sometimes instincts work out better then thought, right?

Right?

Mark smacked himself into the wall again, narrowly dodging the axe that was supposed to cut him in half and twisted the dagger until it was pointing downwards and stabbed the brigand's arm, ignoring the pain-filled scream with ease. He then slashed upwards, as he was pulling the dagger out until there was a long, open wound from the brigand's forearm to his shoulder.

It at least made the brigand back off, howling in pain as he clutched his wounded arm, swearing a blue-streak. The axe remained imbedded into the column.

There was flecks of blood on his clothes, he was pretty sure of that, there was also plenty of those blood on his dagger but Mark ignored that as well as he moved forward, ducking under the desperate swing of the brigand's uninjured arm and slit his throat. Splashes of blood painted his face, at least Mark was thankful that he kept his mouth closed (grateful it didn't get in his eye as well).

He learnt early on how blood tasted. It was awful and an experience he had no desire of repeating.

The brigand gurgled, hand to his throat as if he could stop the flow of blood from leaving his body. He stumbled backwards, falling to his knees and then collapsing to the ground, still desperately trying to breathe. To live.

Mark stayed, waited for the bandit to die and swallowed thickly. There was no pleasure in this. He wanted to weep but didn't. Tears were of no help, he had learnt this lesson as well.

The brigand was dead. All three of them were now.

Wiping his blade clean of blood, using his pants, Mark put it away and moved around the dead bodies until he was near the end of the hallway and turned around to face those dead men. He said a prayer for them, as he always done.

"_What are you doing?" Roland asked, a questioning look at Leander's direction. He seemed perplexed by the words flowing out of his friend's mouth. Also wondered why Leander was praying for these bandits to find peace in death._

_Leander didn't pause, didn't stop and Roland patiently waited for his friend to be done with it. He didn't want to be disrespectful but they couldn't linger. They were too close to bandit territory for his liking and who knows when another dragon attack will happen. Roland sighed._

"_I'm done," mumbled Leander. He looked over at Roland with sad eyes and the swordsman wondered if this is what it felt like to kick a puppy._

_He just didn't understand why Leander prayed, to a Goddess that didn't answer, but the tactician's faith in her – his scary devotion actually – made him wonder if She indeed was listening in but could do nothing about this war._

_There had been a story once, about the Goddess departing from this world because She lost too much of Her divine power from creating life. That She left to slumber and replenish what She had lost, promised that She would return._

_It was just a story though. A wishful thought perhaps by either man or dragon, or both._

"_Every battle," started Roland as they walked away, "you pray for the dead that I've slain. You ask the Goddess to give them peace, hope that they in turn would forgive us for what we've done. Can I just ask, why?"_

_Leander let out a thoughtful hum, trying to think of an appropriate answer._

_Roland patiently waited._

"_Life is precious," that was always true, "very much like children. It must be preserved, cared for, lived. This war has stolen many things. The childrens innocence, the lives of both man and dragon. It has warped mans nature to do such atrocious things, becoming monsters themselves. Dragons, who had humane inhibition, had also shed their moral compass and became the beasts that they are." Leander paused._

"_You all fight, man being the first to shed blood and yet have no idea why the war has happened. Death is all you care about. Death to the dragons. Death to man. You fight and fight but care not for the bodies left behind, care not for the restless spirits that linger, care not how damaged this realm has become. I pray, Roland," those purple eyes pinned Roland to the spot, "because no one else is. Because I can't stand it anymore."_

_Leander wrapped his arms around himself, form trembling slightly. "I cannot hear them, cannot see them but I know, in my heart and soul, that the cries of the dead are screaming. It hurts. It pains me..."_

"_Leander..." breathed out Roland. He had no idea, no inkling that his friend was suffering from this. Leander kept everything to himself, all his emotional pains, everything but Roland always ends up learning about them later on. When Leander couldn't keep up with it. When he just had to let them all out._

"_I'll continue praying. Every fight, every battle, I'll continue praying," swore Leander. "Its the least the dead deserve, after being ignored for so long."_

_Roland moved closer to Leander, gently wrapping an arm around his trembling friend's frame and pulling him in for a hug. He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Leander's own and whispered, "Then I shall pray too. I'll pray with you."_

_Leander weakly snorted. "Do you even know how?" he whispered back._

"_Teach me," Roland demanded._

"_...Okay." And that's what Leander did, teaching Roland the prayer he always spoke. A prayer for the Goddess and another for the dead._

Mark walked back, slowly. His memories, always of Roland, were so bittersweet to relive. He couldn't stand them, even kept saying to himself that he would do something about it but honestly, Mark didn't think he would be able to. He wouldn't be able to cope without them, couldn't cope without Roland's helpful advice or his encouragements.

He didn't know what to do about it. He never suffered from this problem, not this much anyways, but he guessed it had to do with that strange feeling. That strange feeling he'd been having for a while now, a feeling of coldness. Of tiredness. Of death.

His end was coming and it seemed his subconscious no longer wanted to keep those memories at bay anymore. It's not like he could join Roland and the other Generals in death anyways. Mark will simply fade. Cease to exist. Be forgotten by the Goddess for that's what dreams did.

It can be remembered but can never be brought to reality. A dream had no place in this world.

Mark had no place in this world.

His friends were dead. The long lived dragons weren't here anymore to keep him company.

He was alone.

Mark—smacked himself into someone and his nose throbbed with the pain of it. What did he-

"Are you alright?!" Florina hesitated, hands fluttering near Mark but not touching him for fear of him lashing out. Even though it wasn't her fault.

"Oh Goddess," moaned Mark, clutching his nose but at least he wasn't bleeding but still! That hurt. "Did I just smack into Huey?"

"Y-yes," answered Florina.

"Ngh. It felt like I hit a steel armour more then your horse." Mark gently moved his nose about, wincing from the slight ache. "Apologies though, I don't mean offence to your horse or you, Florina. I should have been paying more attention, forgive me."

Florina accepted it, in her stuttering way.

There was laughter and Mark would know that sound anywhere. _Sain, of all people._ That knight would probably never let Mark live it down about this embarrassing moment of his.

"Shuddup!"

Sain didn't stop but at least he tried to muffle it.

Wil blinked, a concerned look on his face as he got a good look at Mark. "You're not injured are you?" At Mark's questioning look, the archer pointed at his own face, "It's just...you have blood on you."

Mark slowly lifted a hand, which (thankfully wasn't really covered in it) had a few dried blood on it, towards his face and patted it. The smell of iron was heavy now, from his hands but as he gently felt around, he was surprised about the blood. He remembered the feel of it but had somehow forgotten it was there, Florina hadn't even said anything! _She did appear very nervous though,_ he grimaced. "I best wash this off before Natalie sees me. At least the bandits ran off, that's good."

"I'll grab the water and cloth," offered Kent. He didn't bother waiting for a verbal reply before leaving.

Sain sighed, finding his friend's attitude troublesome. Kent has been acting very strange, especially since he found out about Mark's ailment. He frowned a little, _Ailment seems like a harsh word,_ thought Sain. But that's what it was, wasn't it? An ailment, a condition, something that made Mark...flawed. A smile broke out, "I just realized."

Three pair of heads looked at Sain.

A finger pointed at Mark's direction and Sain said bluntly, "You are flawed."

Mark flinched, a hurt expression on his face.

Wincing, Sain shook his head. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant by it," he backtracked. "What I meant was that, now I know your human." Sain grimaced, that wasn't any better. "Forgive me, it seems I can't say the correct words I'm trying to say here."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Wil placed a hand on Mark's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He moved closer as well, in a protective way. It was strange, he only met this man this afternoon, but already he felt protective of him like they've known each other for years.

Sain sighed. "You can't honestly tell me that Mark looks like a regular human to you?"

Wil paused, he did nod slowly in answer though but squeezed Mark's shoulder again in apology for it.

Florina nodded as well. There was just something about Mark that set him apart from them all. She felt bad though, figuring that they were hurting Mark's feelings.

"So...it's my looks that throw you off?" hesitantly asked Mark. And this was why he wore his cloak all the time, even he knew that he was different looking since the Scouring.

"It's your mind that sets you apart from us actually," pointed out Sain. "I just wanted to point out how different you looked from us but we can go back to that later on." _A topic for some other day._

"I...don't understand?" Mark really didn't. Hadn't he told Sain about his false childhood, about him reading tactics since he was a kid, wasn't that enough to throw-off anyone that pointed out how GOOD he was at strategy? At being a tactician? His looks on the other hand, he needed to come up with something for that.

"Not once have you made a mistake, meaning that you gotten no one killed. That's a good thing, yes, but you literally had no education from what I understand and book smarts could take you so far compared to realistic battles." That was very true. "Since then, when ever we've won every battle, I've put you on this pedestal."

"Pedestal?"

"That you were flawless. That you were, as ridiculous as this sounds, some gift from Saint Elimine sent to us in our time of need. You, Mark, were beginning to be this great tactician in my head that when you told us about your condition, it literally threw me off." Sain smiled apologetically. "I've just realized that you were flawed, like all of us. That you were and ARE human. You couldn't be perfect and for that I'm sorry, sorry that I've begun thinking you were anything other then human."

There was nothing but silence.

"There's a term for that," Kent spoke, scaring everyone because literally no one had heard him come back, "I believe it's called 'prodigy'. Those people are rare to be born and they all excel at different things. Magic, weapons, STRATEGY. They always stood out though, especially from an early age."

Kent held out a wet cloth to Mark, who took it gratefully and begun wiping away the blood on his face and hands. "It's true that Mark shouldn't have succeeded so well since he doesn't have field experience but his mind works in different ways from us. Or, at least that's what I've heard. How accurate those information are is debatable but I have no doubt that Mark is a prodigy. We are lucky to have him with us."

Again, there was nothing but silence.

Lyn arrived then, with Natalie and some guy that could only be Dorcas it seemed. From the way Natalie was holding onto him, it was definitely safe to assume that that man was her husband.

"The enemy's fled..." Lyn grinned with triumph. "Mark. We've won!"

"Yes, that's good. And you've managed to reunite Natalie with her husband as well, even better."

"Then let's have something to eat. To celebrate," Lyn suggested.

Everyone seemed to have picked up Lyn's good mood and agreed.

Wil volunteered to gather some woods for fire, taking Dorcas with him. Kent and Sain of course were on guard duty. Florina was helping Lyn with setting up bedrolls and getting dinner ready. Mark sat with Natalie, seeing as everything else was being taken care of.

Though the sun set and night time came around, everyone was enjoying their time. Especially since the Legion got to know Natalie and Dorcas better. Especially Mark, when he had spoken to the couple alone.

This day had been trying, but in the end it was worth it. They got new allies, a name to call their mercenary group and Mark had forgiven Kent's attitude when the knight tried to apologize.

It was later then, when bellies were full, that the couple decided to take their leave. Though not before saying something surprising to the Legion.

With an arm around Natalie's waist, Dorcas spoke to Lyn, "Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

Lyn was taken back. "Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

The others agreed but stayed silent. Mark's lips twitched in amusement.

"Well, I..." Dorcas' eyes flicked over to Mark's direction. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone. "I spoke with Mark. I...I've been invited to join your group."

Looks were sent to Mark's way but the tactician ignored it.

Lyn just blinked and pointed out hesitantly, "But we're going to Lycia..."

"I have to go somewhere to earn money," Dorcas mentioned. "If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife...I owe you." There was a determined glint in the axe-man's eyes.

"Dorcas..." Lyn didn't know what to say. How was it that she managed to recruit people without really trying? The knights didn't give her much of a choice, Florina was a given and Wil had joined because he wanted too. And now Dorcas as well...

"Please, Lyn," Natalie spoke, a soft smile on her lips. "We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband," was all she asked.

Lyn could only nod.

With that done, everyone said their goodbyes to Natalie, no point in saying it to Dorcas since he'll be coming back. The Legion headed back to the fortress.

"Things had finally calmed down," stated Lyn when they finally entered the fortress.

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch," Kent said. "Please rest easily." He mostly pointed out to Lyn.

Lyn frowned a little. "Is that all right?" she couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure?" Her eyes shifted to Sain, "Sain?"

"Oh! Er, yes!" _No, not really._ "Of course!"

"Let me warn you..." Lyn appeared grim. "If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

Sain tried to joke it off. "What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?" he nudged his friend.

The red knight did not share Sain's humour. "If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it. Rest assured."

"Really?" Lyn received two nods. "Well, good night then." She smiled tiredly at Mark, "See you tomorrow, Mark." That said, Lyn headed off to sleep.

"Let's go," ordered Kent to Sain. He walked off to the main entrance.

"Ha! No one ever trusts me..." Sain mumbled, heading off to his appointed area, the hallway.

Mark rubbed his forehead, making his way over to his bedroll. _I trust you._ Perhaps he should have said that but there's always some other time, right now, he just wanted to sleep. Though it felt like he was forgetting something...A flash of steel came to mind. _Sonnuva-_

"_Truthfully though, I did know what my purpose was – it's the reason I was created for after all – but there was no way to go about it. It was a good thing Roland had found me. Humans have spurned me away, dragons tried to kill me and when I wanted to give up then, Roland came. He was my calling, as I've mentioned. He was my answer."_

* * *

**OMG. I did not mean to take this long, again but I had another writer's block. Literally. If there's any chapters I dislike, it is now this one and the other that took forever. At least it's done, that's something. I managed to finish this before the end of Monday, which was my self-appointed deadline.**

**Hopefully the other chapter goes better. Meaning that it won't take long to update. We shall see :l**

**Ciao!**


End file.
